Midweek à la sauce moldu
by Eladora
Summary: Si un certain jeune Snape déteste ce que Potter et Black représentent, en revanche il va apprécier ce qu'ils sont réellement. Threesome James Potter/ Sirius Black / Severus Snape. Voir plus...   surprise du nouvel an . UA.
1. Prologue

_**Mon projet se concrétise. Et un SB/SS/JP va voir le jour.**_

_**Ce prologue est très court mais j'espère qu'il vous mettra l'eau à la bouche.**_

_**Bonne lecture. Eladora**_

SB/SS/JP

— Dépêchez-vous de monter vos tentes ! Retentit la voix délicate de Charity Fortescue, professeur d'étude des Moldus. Ne restez pas plantez là comme un empoté, jeune homme. Trouvez-vous une tente ! Nous n'allons pas tarder à essuyer un orage.

— C'est que…

Severus hésita un instant sur la suite à tenir. Devait-il avouer à ce nouveau professeur qu'aucun des élèves ne voulait de lui y compris ceux de sa maison et qu'il ne s'en portait pas plus mal au final ? La jeune femme prit son hésitation pour de la timidité. C'est bien ce que c'était en réalité. Sans lui demander à quelle maison il appartenait, la professeure d'étude des moldus lui demanda de la suivre.

— La barbe ! Grommela la voix charmante de Sirius Black à l'autre bout du camp.

— Ici où là-bas je ne vois pas la différence.

— Rectification, moi, je la vois. On se fait carrément chier à jouer les boyscouts moldus.

— Arrête de râler,Paddy. Et mets un peu de bonne volonté. Tiens, regarde ! Mademoiselle Fortescue nous l'amène sur un plateau.

À suivre...


	2. Chapitre 1  Imprégnation

_**Rating : M **_

_**Il faut au moins ça pour ce threesome.**_

_**Prairing: SB/SS/JP (L'ordre n'est pas arrêté). Il y a six combinaisons possibles. **_

_**Merci à Holybleu, Leiladreamsnape, Menoly, Cybersuzy et Carlia-Snape pour ces premières reviews.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Eladora**_

_Chapitre 1 – Imprégnation._

— Tourmenter ce pauvre Snape. Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche.

— Oui. Parce que c'est ce que nous savons faire de mieux, lui répondit James en prenant tout à coup un air très solennel puis il s'interrompit en voyant la tête de son petit ami.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce petit regard en coin Paddy ?

Sirius avait lâché le coin de la toile de tente qu'il s'apprêtait à fixer au sol. Il flottait au vent.

— Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est franchement « sex » dans ce jean. Surtout avec ce tee-shirt blanc imprimé d'un « peace and love » sur fond de verdure, de cœur et de papillons. Je trouve personnellement que ça lui va plutôt bien.

— Tu dérailles, mon pauvre Siri. Oh ! Descends de ton nuage ! Grommela James Potter en balançant son maillet au pied de son petit ami. Avec ses airs de pucelle effarouchée, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il t'ouvre bien grand ses bras. Et puis, il faudrait d'abord qu'il soit comme nous. Tu ne crois pas que ça fait un peu beaucoup. Alors, fais-moi plaisir, ôte-toi de la tête ses idées farfelues et tape-moi sur cette sardine, si tu ne veux pas voir s'envoler définitivement cette toile de tente.

— Vous deux ! Dit Charity Fortescue en désignant James Potter et Sirius Black. Voilà un nouveau résident pour votre campement.

— On est complet Mademoiselle, lui dit James d'une voix ferme. Molester ce gringalet était dans ses cordes. Par contre, l'héberger ne l'était pas. Et puis comment voulez-vous que nous tenions à trois dans une si petite tente ?

— Vous devriez jeter un œil sur celles de vos camarades. Vous auriez deux fois plus de place. Bon, je vous laisse vous débrouiller. Je dois encore terminer les groupes pour les taches à venir.

Charity fit demi-tour laissant planter là notre ami le Serpentard dubitatif face à la dextérité de ces deux empotés.

— Chardons fleuris, c'est si romantique, se gossa cyniquement le jeune Snape planté droit comme un i.

— Tu peux toujours te rabattre sur les Scrouts ardents, Owen Jones et Terence Milles ne voient que par toi ou les jasmins délicats, Dorothy Summerby c'est un très bon choix également. Ils seront ravis de te compter comme nouveau membre.

— Très drôle, Black, ricana nerveusement Severus.

Ces trois élèves avaient beau être de sa maison, ils n'appréciaient pas du tout le jeune Snape.

Flash-Back.

— Je réclame un peu de silence, jeunes gens. Rasseyez-vous à vos places ! Il est inutile que je vous rappelle le fonctionnement de cette immersion que nous avons suffisamment préparée au cours de cette semaine. Vous avez tous trouvé les tenues que j'ai déposées moi-même dans vos dortoirs ce matin. Bien, nous allons maintenant procéder au tirage pour la formation des groupes. J'ai besoin d'une main innocente pour tirer les papiers !

Plusieurs mains se levèrent que Charity Fortescue, professeur de l'étude des moldus, ignora proprement. Elle choisit une de celles qui ne s'étaient pas levées.

— Severus Snape, s'il vous plait !

Le concerné contrarié se renfrogna davantage.

— C'est pas la main, qu'il a d'innocente, ricana Terence Miles un de ses camarades de dortoir. Mais il s'en sert plutôt jeune homme avait l'air très au fait des travaux manuels de son voisin de lit. Fais pas ta timide, Snape, répliqua aussitôt Miles persifleur.

— Ta gueule, Miles, siffla Severus alors qu'il passait à la hauteur de son camarade.

La voix était aussi basse que menaçante. Et Miles ne voulait pas d'ennuis. Seulement s'amuser. Et il savait avec Snape quelles limites étaient à ne pas dépasser. Le Serpentard avança jusqu'à l'estrade et plongea sa main dans un bocal pour se saisir d'un papier. Puis il posa le papier sur le bureau de Mademoiselle Fortescue et plongea sa main dans un deuxième bocal. Il lut en premier le deuxième papier selon les instructions de son professeur.

— Les cerfs bramant, déclama Severus. Et Remus Lupin.

Qui a pu choisir des noms aussi débiles, songea l'adolescent en replongeant sa main dans le premier bocal pour saisir deux billets.

— Judith Perkins et Lily Evans.

— Le veinard ! Les deux filles les plus canon de la classe, soupira Jones écœuré.

— Tout dépend où tu situes tes canons, lui dit son voisin de table. J'en connais un qui aurait plutôt jeté son dévolu sur le mec le plus sexy, mais avec sa tronche et son air coincé, il n'a vraiment aucune chance.

Owen n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger sur les tendances sexuelles de Sirius Black, son nom venait d'être tiré.

— Owen Jones, Emma Grinshaw et Terence Miles.

Severus soupira d'aise. Au moins, il échapperait aux deux crétins de son dortoir.

— Les mandragores tapageuses.

La désolation pouvait se lire sur les lèvres étirées vers le bas du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas encore échappé au pire.

— Zacharias Chourave, Harry Bones et Severus Snape.

Severus plongea sa main quatre fois.

— Les jasmins délicats.

Les jasmins délicats. On avait atteint les sommets de la stupidité.

— Les chardons fleuris.

Dans sa confusion, Severus avait tiré deux papiers dans le premier bocal.

Il posa les chardons fleuris et déplia ses trois autres papiers.

— Dorothy Summerby, Andrew Smith et Daphnée Flint.

— il devrait donc rester Sirius Black, James Potter et Peter Pettigrow, termina à sa place Charity. Merci pour votre aide. Maintenant que tous les groupes sont constitués, rejoignez vos camarades. Vos sacs à dos sont prêts. Ils ne vous restent plus qu'à récupérer les instructions pour la journée. Nous nous retrouverons au premier bivouac en fin d'après-midi. Voilà bonne journée à tous.

Severus s'éloigna de l'estrade pour rejoindre son groupe en maudissant son abruti de père qui avait signé quelque chose pour une fois.

— Chouette ton tee-shirt, Snape. T'as l'air encore plus crétin, ricana Dorothy.

Severus marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et mit son sac à dos sur ses épaules.

Alors qu'il se trouvait dans le hall, Peter signifia à James et Sirius qu'il ne viendrait pas et puis Ann Wayne, une élève de Poufsouffle, qui ne devait pas venir intégra finalement les mandragores tapageuses.

Fin du Flash-back.

— Alors, bouge tes fesses, si t'es un chardon fleuri. Comme c'est parti, on risque tous de pioncer à la belle.

— Votre tente. Elle est montée à l'envers.

Sirius qui avait repris le coin de la toile arrêta de taper frénétiquement sur sa sardine qui au lieu de s'enfoncer prenait à partir de la moitié des faux airs de la tour de Pise. James jeta un regard furibard à Sirius. Il planta son regard gris acier dans les yeux charbons de son rival.

— Vas-y ! Servilo, montre-nous ce que tu vaux sans baguette.

— Et qu'aurais-je à y gagner ? Questionna sarcastiquement le jeune homme.

— De ne pas pioncer devant la tente par exemple, répondit tout aussi sarcastiquement le jeune Black alors que le tonnerre commençait à gronder.

— Ne trainez pas messieurs ! S'écria la voix de leur professeur. Voix en partie couverte par le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort. Elle se rapprocha pour se faire entendre. Je vous rappelle que les chardons fleuris sont de corvées de bois. Le marabout est déjà monté. Les cerfs bramant ont fait du bon boulot et gagne quatre points pour le premier chalenge, dit-elle en désignant de loin l'équipe concernée. J'ai compté également deux points pour les Scrouts ardents, deux points également à Mandragores tapageuses, un point à Jasmins délicats et zéro point pour les chardons fleuris. Alors, au travail Messieurs. Je vous rappelle que l'équipe gagnante se verra attribuer soit la coquette somme de mille gallions, soit un week-end de son choix à l'endroit de son choix. Activer votre huile coude, jeunes gens.

— Poussez-vous ! Ordonna Peace and Love.

Sirius et James s'exécutèrent et observèrent l'adolescent à l'œuvre. Le bougre était plutôt agile de ses doigts et dix minutes plus tard, la tente des chardons fleuris avait une tout autre allure.

— Si vous voulez gagner des points, il reste encore le bois à couper.

— Et qu'aurions-nous à y gagner !

Severus avait besoin de cet argent et pour ça il allait devoir laisser son ressenti de côté.

— D'accord. J'ai besoin de cet argent. Les ingrédients coutent extrêmement cher. Je vous propose un marché, je donne à chacun cinquante gallions en plus de sa part.

Cent gallions. C'était énorme à ses yeux, mais le sacrifice en valait la peine. Il s'attendait à voir les maraudeurs ergoter, mais pas céder aussi facilement.

— Tope là ! Déclara Paddy la main tendue vers le jeune Serpentard qui la saisit avec embarras.

Celle de Prongs vint se mêler aux deux autres. Le trio, chacun muni d'une hachette, se dirigea vers le sous-bois le plus proche. Ils s'enfoncèrent sur une cinquantaine de mètres pour commencer à couper des branches.

— Ramassez du petit bois ! Je m'occupe des branches.

— Ça ira plus vite à deux, déclara Sirius. On a besoin de plus de bois que de petits bois.

— Alors, fais attention à ne pas trainer sur la trajectoire de ma hachette. Ça m'embêterait de devoir salir ta belle gueule.

— Ma gueule te plait, argua Sirius cabot.

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescent abattit la hachette sur la branche qu'il tenait. Sirius fit de même pour faire croire à de l'indifférence. Une demi-heure s'écoula et les chardons fleuris récoltèrent suffisamment de bois pour faire cuire le repas du soir et pour le feu de camp si l'orage cessait. Ils terminèrent leur besogne avant les autres qui avaient comme tâche la préparation du repas. Les chardons fleuris se virent attribuer quatre premiers points. Pendant que le dîner cuisait, ils partirent se changer. Tous trois étaient trempés jusqu'aux os, l'orage ayant éclaté peu après qu'ils aient terminé leur fagot. Leur tee-shirt dégoulinant leur collait à la peau. Ils se précipitèrent comme un seul homme à l'intérieur de la tente et James appuya sur le bouton de la lampe pour éclairer l'habitacle. Sous le tee-shirt blanc transparent de Severus pointaient irrévérencieusement ses tétons. Inconscient du désir qu'il pouvait susciter, il se retourna pour enlever son maillot trempé qu'il laissa tomber à ses pieds. Il se baissa pour prendre un autre dans son sac à dos. Il l'enfila en se relevant sous un silence pesant.

— Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, aboya-t-il méprisant.

Le jeune homme mit le comportement de ses camarades sur le compte de la moquerie et l'éclat brillant dans les yeux de Sirius sur celui de l'éclairage. Il se pencha instantanément pour rajouter par-dessus le tee-shirt un vieux sweater informe qui déplut fortement à Sirius.

Une cloche retentit indiquant le début du repas. Severus souleva la porte en toile pour disparaître dans la nuit. James et Sirius se changèrent à leur tour. Severus arrivait en vue du marabout quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié sa gamelle. Il fit demi-tour. Il arriva aux abords de la tente. Mais n'y entra pas. Deux silhouettes enlacées se dessinaient sous la lumière de la lampe. Deux silhouettes qui se goutaient. Il resta immobile à les contempler. Severus les trouva belles ces deux silhouettes. Il aurait presque pu entendre le bruit des salives se mêler. Puis il rebroussa chemin sans trop savoir quoi en penser. Il entendit des pas de course dans son dos au moment où il s'assit. Il fit comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de l'oubli de sa gamelle alors qu'une main se tendait vers lui.

— Tu l'avais oublié au pied de ton sac à dos, lui dit Sirius.

Severus avança sa main pour s'en saisir. Sa main effleura légèrement celle de son camarade. Le contact le surprit.

— Nous allons faire un premier point même si la soirée n'est pas terminée. Nous avons donc deux équipes en tête. Celle des cerfs bramant et celle des chardons fleuris. Félicitation à ces deux équipes. Applaudissements, jeunes gens ! Les chardons fleuris ont bénéficié de deux points supplémentaires pour la quantité de bois qu'ils ont ramassé. Viennent ensuite les Scrouts ardents à égalité avec les Mandragores tapageuses et les Jasmins délicats. Je vous rappelle que si la météo est clémente vous aurez demain une épreuve basée sur les potions. Elle consistera à raporter le plus de plantes que vous aurez préalablement identifiées. Votre professeur de potions m'a donné une liste. Cette épreuve comporte un énorme chalenge parce qu'elle rapportera dix points à l'équipe gagnante. Vous aurez la journée ainsi qu'un panier pique-nique à disposition. Le visage renfrogné de Severus s'éclaira à cette nouvelle. Bon appétit, jeunes gens.

Ces dix points étaient du pain béni pour lui. Le repas terminé et le temps le permettant les équipes accomplirent leur dernière tâche de la soirée. La vaisselle pour les uns et la préparation du feu de camp pour les autres. Après la soirée passée devant une bonne flambée à écouter leur professeur jouer de la guitare. Dorothy Summerby ainsi que Harry Bones se joignirent à elle pour un bœuf improvisé. À la suite de quoi, chacun retrouva sa tente.

Sirius et James firent couler de l'eau dans une gamelle pour se laver les dents. Severus partit se coucher. Ses camarades entendirent le zip de son sac de couchage.

— Pas étonnant qu'il ait les dents jaunes, s'il ne les brosse pas, ricana James.

— Moins fort, il pourrait nous entendre. Il le fait peut-être dans son coin, répondit immédiatement Sirius.

— Ça n'est pas ce qui te préoccupe, d'habitude. C'est quoi ton problème, Siri ?

Sirius songea à Severus et à son tee-shirt moulant et mouillé qui laissaient voir ses tétons. Mais l'adolescent ne se voyait pas bien annoncer ça de but en blanc. Il trouvait Severus sexy dans ces fringues moldues. Son jean qui tombait sur ses hanches, c'était bien aussi. C'était même carrément bandant.

— Rien, j't'ai dit. Ce camp me tape sur le système. Viens ! J'ai besoin d'un petit câlin.

Sirius attrapa la lampe pour la poser dans leur chambre. Il déboutonna son pantalon et se leva pour l'enlever. Il fit de même avec son caleçon. Des ombres jouaient sur la toile et la silhouette nue du rouge et or apparut très distinctement. Severus tourna la tête, gêné comme s'il pouvait être vu. Mais c'est le contraire qui se produisait. Severus entendit les bruissements des duvets. Puis plus rien. Il se tourna pour dormir, mais malgré lui ses oreilles se tendirent à l'affut du moindre bruit. Il soupira devant sa bêtise et ferma les yeux. Des petits gémissements s'introduisirent insidieusement dans ses oreilles. Même en n'y prêtant pas attention, Severus n'entendait que ça. Ils ne les voyaient pas, mais son esprit pouvait aisément les imaginer. Il se surprit à tendre davantage l'oreille traquant le moindre bruit pour que son cerveau puisse l'imager. Une douce chaleur commençait à se répandre dans son sac de couchage. Pour un peu, Severus aurait pu penser que tout ceci l'excitait. Il tendit l'oreille davantage et son cerveau enregistra aussitôt une information qui dut le faire rougir parce qu'il trouva qu'il faisait à présent nettement plus chaud dans son sac. Il pesta et ferma ses yeux bien plus fort pour s'empêcher toutes pensées. Quand il les rouvrit au petit matin, il était collant.

— Et merde, pesta-t-il.

Il avait encore eu une érection. Mais pas de magie, donc pas de baguette et pas de baguette, donc pas de sort de silence et pas de sort de silence, des gémissements audibles. Fort heureusement, ses voisins de chambrée dormaient encore. C'était assez embarrassant comme ça. Il se leva et marcha aussi tranquillement que possible vu sa situation. Il prit sa trousse de toilette direction le torrent. Il ne croisa personne. Il mouilla son gant de toilette dans l'eau glacée et le frotta avec son morceau de savon. Il frotta le sperme collé avec le gant. La fraicheur de l'eau le saisit. Il se dépêcha de frotter. Severus se pencha pour rincer son gant dans le torrent. Tellement obnubilé à faire disparaître ses méfaits qu'il en oublia ses fesses à l'air. Ce clair de lune matinale ne fut pas perdu pour tout le monde. Severus rinça la mousse en se glaçant au passage les testicules puis il remonta rapidement son bas de pantalon l'humidifiant légèrement. Dans sa précipitation, il en avait oublié sa serviette. Il pesta contre son étourderie et s'agenouilla pour se brosser les dents après avoir déposé sur sa brosse aux poils recourbés une pâte rouge et blanche.

— Pas trop glacé l'eau, Servilus ! Ricana Sirius en arrivant derrière l'adolescent.

— On avait dit pas de querelles, répliqua Severus d'un ton très glacé. Maintenant si tu tiens à savoir si l'eau est froide, je peux t'y tremper les fesses.

— Merci, trop aimable. Je crois que ça ira.

Severus rangea ses affaires dans une trousse de toilette à l'aspect miteux. Il se relava et partit s'habiller. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il fit croire parce qu'en réalité, il avait une autre idée en tête comme épier ses camarades par exemple. Dissimulé derrière un arbre, il observa les deux adolescents se laver. Sirius se nettoya le visage, mais pas James. Sans doute l'eau était-elle trop froide à son gout. Severus regardait et attendait songeant qu'à un moment ou à un autre, ils allaient baisser leur bas de pantalon. Ce que fit l'un, mais pas l'autre. Son visage devint soudain écarlate en imaginant la manière dont ils avaient joui. L'étoffe de son pyjama pointa. « Et merde ! » songea l'adolescent pour la deuxième fois.

— Tu crois que ce petit vicieux nous mate.

— J'espère bien.

— Alors, donnons-lui ce qu'il veut. Il pourra ensuite aller astiquer sa belette. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Tu as vu que son haut de pantalon était humide. Si c'est pas du vice de se branler sous le même toit que des rouge et or.

— Je te signale que pour l'instant on a plus de couleur.

— Peu importe. Ce petit cochon se branle à côté de nous.

— Tu ne préfèrerais pas qu'il se branle avec nous, lança pas très innocemment Sirius.

— Ah ! c'est donc ça que tu veux. Astiquer sa bite. La mienne te suffit plus.

— Faut voir.

James lui donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

— Embrasse-moi.

Sirius happa les lèvres de James en se frottant exagérément contre lui. James soupira d'aise. Voilà comment il aimait son rouge et or licencieux et frondeur.

À suivre...


	3. Chapitre 2  Absorption

_**Déjà le deuxième chapitre ! La fic commence à prendre forme. Même si le threesome n'est pas encore formé. Merci à Holybleu, Princesse Saeko, Lamatadora, BlackCherry et Caticoxi, vous êtes cool les filles. Merci à tous pour vos lectures, vos encouragements. C'est stupéfiant comme on peut être marqué et embarqué par les personnages. Ce chapitre m'a pris un peu moins d'une matinée alors que celui de la dame de cœur m'a pris plusieurs jours. Alors bien sûr les fics sont différentes ainsi que les enjeux. N'empêche ! (Délire d'auteur) **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Eladora.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2 – Absorption.<strong>_

La queue en panache, le jeune Snape se hâta de regagner sa tente. Il voulait voir et il avait vu. Ça n'avait pas fini de palabrer dans sa tête. Il avait depuis longtemps un faible pour le rouge et or qui avait également un faible pour lui, mais qui ne concernait pas les mêmes activités. Il descendit son bas de pantalon en tortillant des jambes. Attrapa d'un pied son tee-shirt de la veille à présent sec. Son jean qu'il remonta bloqua au niveau de son membre gourd de sang. Il serait bien accordé une petite gâterie, mais le temps lui manquerait. Quand il sortit de la tente, les rouge et or y rentraient. Il débarqua sous le marabout son bol à la main. Il se dirigea vers les réchauds pour se servir du lait chaud. Il prit la louche au fond du faitout et en versa deux fois dans son bol.

— Tu peux me servir.

Severus voulut refuser, mais quand il vit à qui appartenait le bol, il s'empourpra et bafouilla comme un maladroit, mais servit néanmoins le lait.

— Merci.

Sirius partit s'asseoir à table où James était déjà assis. Il remuait un grand bol de café noir. Sirius attrapa le chocolat en poudre et s'en versa trois bonnes cuillérées. Il refermait le couvercle quand Severus s'assit.

— Tu en veux.

— Merci, lui répondit le jeune Snape en tendant son bol.

— Quand vous aurez fini vos civilités. On pourra se concentrer sur la liste de Slughorn.

James réclamait de l'attention et il allait en avoir. Sirius referma la boîte de chocolat en poudre. Il se décala sur le banc et planta un magnifique baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Severus en resta quoi. Il était aux premières loges et le spectacle était loin d'être déplaisant et trouva un écho en l'adolescent qu'il était.

— Bonjour jeunes gens. Terminez votre petit déjeuner. Une magnifique journée nous attend. Et comme je l'ai laissé entendre hier nous nous retrouverons ce soir pour faire le point sur vos découvertes de la journée. Pensez à récupérer vos paniers-repas. N'oubliez vos couvre-chefs et votre crème solaire. Bonne journée jeunes gens.

Sur ses mots mademoiselle Fortescue partit s'asseoir pour boire son café. Severus étudiait la liste des plantes. Il y avait là de quoi être occupé. Et s'il voulait gagner l'épreuve, il ne devait pas perdre de temps. Lily Evans était une sérieuse concurrente. Comme s'ils avaient deviné ses pensées, James et Sirius se levèrent. Ils se contentèrent de mettre les bols sales dans la bassine de vaisselle. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient exempts de corvées. Sirius prit de la nourriture pour eux trois.

— J'ai fait le sac, dit James. Nous le porterons à tour de rôle.

Sirius l'ouvrit pour rajouter la nourriture. Il le chargea sur son dos. Et vissa sa casquette sur sa tête. James fit de même. Severus la glissa dans sa poche. Il était suffisamment ridicule avec ses vêtements moldus alors autant s'arrêter là.

— Tu devrais la mettre, Severus. Le soleil va taper.

Il a une protection naturelle avec ses cheveux gras, se retint de dire James en arborant un sourire moqueur que perçut sans mal le jeune Snape.

— Plus tard.

James commença la marche.

— Il devrait nous falloir une bonne heure de marche pour parvenir à notre destination, dit-il en tenant la boussole dans sa main.

— Tu es sûr de toi.

— Aussi sûr que tu as su monter la tente hier, lui fit remarquer James.

Ce qui eut pour effet de détendre l'adolescent. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils firent une petite pause pour boire. Ils transpiraient tous déjà. James sortit les gourdes vides du sac à dos.

— Merde, j'ai oublié d'aller les remplir au torrent, dit-il contrit.

L'aveu ne fut suivi d'aucun commentaire désobligeant.

— Il devrait y avoir un point d'eau pas très loin de l'endroit où nous pique-niquerons, dit Severus.

— Mademoiselle Fortescue a prévu des bouteilles supplémentaires, dit Sirius en ouvrant un sac de nourriture.

L'adolescent fit tourner le bouchon avant de la portée à ses lèvres. Severus le regarda faire.

— Elle n'est pas très fraiche, mais ça fait du bien, dit-il en tendant la bouteille à Severus qui la refusa.

— Monsieur fait la fine bouche, fit remarquer James railleur. Il ne veut pas mélanger sa salive à la nôtre.

— Je n'ai pas soif nuance, répliqua le concerné les joues rosies par la remarque.

— Fait attention Snape. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire du bouche à bouche si tu dois tourner de l'œil.

— Tu devrais boire, lui conseilla Sirius en récupérant des mains de James la bouteille d'eau. Tu transpires autant que nous.

Severus ne répondit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il se saisit du sac à dos qu'il glissa sur ses épaules.

— On a perdu assez de temps avec votre pause ridicule. Je continue.

— Fais comme tu veux, dit James en regardant l'adolescent se mettre en marche.

Sirius voulut l'en empêcher, mais James le retint.

— Laisse faire la tête de mule.

Deux minutes plus tard, les deux autres suivirent. Ils arrivèrent aux alentours de onze heures à la pause déjeuner. Ils transpiraient tous à grosses gouttes et Severus en tête. L'adolescent avait refait sa tête de mule en refusant de boire à la pause suivante. Sirius avait voulu l'obliger à boire, mais il avait cédé devant la fermeté du jeune Snape qui ignorait tout des conseils des deux adolescents et de la conduite à tenir en cas de marche sous un soleil de plomb. Il n'était pas bien du tout, mais il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Sa pâleur dut parler pour lui.

— Tu devrais te mettre à l'ombre, lui conseilla Sirius.

— Surtout avant de boire, rajouta James en regardant l'adolescent se débarrasser du sac pour se précipiter sur la bouteille. Ce qu'il n'eut pas le loisir de faire. Un voile passa devant ses yeux. Il s'effondra aussi sec.

— Et ça veut jouer aux durs, ricana, James.

— Aide-moi plutôt à le mettre à l'ombre, lui demanda Sirius en soulevant Severus sous les aisselles. James lui prit les pieds et à deux ils transportèrent le jeune Snape à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Sirius attrapa les bords de son tee-shirt pour le soulever par-dessus la tête puis il marcha environ sur cent mètres pour le tremper dans l'eau. Il revint avec le vêtement mouillé. Severus n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses esprits. Sirius s'accroupit et tamponna le front de Severus avec le linge. Son front était collant de sueur. Il le rafraichit consciencieusement.

— Tu peux aller le rincer, James.

Sirius lui tendit le tee-shirt. James l'attrapa et partit le rincer. Pendant ce temps, Sirius ouvrit le sac pour prendre une bouteille d'eau. Il en avala deux gorgées et garda la troisième dans sa bouche.

— Je serais toi. Je ne m'amuserais pas à ce petit jeu, lui conseilla James en se baissant pour prendre les gourdes.

James s'éloigna les récipients vides en main. Il remplit les gourdes une à une là où un filet d'eau coulait suffisamment.

Il avait de l'eau dans la bouche pas très fraiche, mais ça faisait du bien. Il voulut l'avaler, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Une langue peut-être. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et s'agrandirent démesurément sur deux prunelles outrageusement collées aux siennes. Le muscle glissa de sa bouche lui procurant un bien-être divin malgré l'étau qui broyait sa matière grise. Severus en oublia d'avaler l'eau. Un peu de rouge colorait ses joues pâles.

— Ça a l'air de lui plaire, admit James en revenant avec l'eau. Moi en attendant, je meurs de faim.

— Attends de voir ce qu'il y a dans les sacs, ricana Sirius en glissant l'ouverture d'une fiole entre les lèvres de Severus.

— D'où tu sors ça, lui demanda James en déballant un sandwich et un œuf dur qu'il écala sous l'œil éberlué de son petit ami. Tu n'as jamais mangé d'œuf dur ?

Sirius admit que non. Ce truc aux allures bizarres ne lui disait vraiment rien et il admit qu'une fois débarrasser de sa coquille ça pouvait être éventuellement consommable dit-il en regardant James planter ses dents dedans.

— Tu devrais essayer quand tu auras fini de jouer les infirmières. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

— Tu es jaloux, ma parole.

James redressa la tête.

— Je te signale que tu n'étais pas obligé d'y mettre la langue.

Severus qui avait à présent récupéré ses fonctions vitales grâce aux effets de la potion de Sirius pouvait voir, penser, et surtout entendre.

— Oh ! Tu es jaloux des attentions que je porte à Severus. Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Ses lèvres sont douces. Elles ont un gout fruité absolument divin.

Les lèvres de Severus n'avaient pas un gout fruité vu qu'elles étaient desséchées, mais c'est comme ça qu'il les imaginait et maintenant qu'il y avait gouté il voulait bien entendu y gouter à nouveau.

— Allez faire votre scène de ménage ailleurs les tourtereaux. Je voudrais déjeuner tranquillement si possible. Merci, dit-il du bout des lèvres en s'adressant à Sirius.

Sirius jubilait. Aucune allusion. Severus avait donc aimé ça. Une veine. Pour fêter ça, il se leva aussi sec et couvrit en un temps record la distance qui le séparait de James. Il se baissa et planta un énorme baiser sonore sur les lèvres chaudes de soleil de son petit ami. James fit basculer Sirius, lui attrapa les hanches et l'enlaça fortement pour prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage.

— Vous pourriez vous bécoter ailleurs, grommela Severus en se levant un peu trop vite. Il chancela et se serait retrouvé par terre si Sirius ne l'avait pas retenu.

La main de Sirius heurta quelque chose de dur. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui de Severus ne révélait rien bien qu'il paraisse gêné. Le sien peut-être un désir brulant. Sirius le lâcha sans rien dire de ce que sa main avait rencontré.

— Resta assis. Je t'apporte ton sac.

— Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit d'où tu sortais ce flacon.

— Une potion antimigraineuse, répondit Severus à sa place.

— j'en souffre de temps en temps. Aussi je ne pars jamais nulle part sans.

— Moi aussi… Enfin en théorie, dit Severus qui dut avouer que les siennes étaient restées au campement.

— Et bien, ça vous fait au moins un point commun, maugréa James en mordant à belle dent dans son sandwich tout en se demandant comment ils en étaient arrivés à autant de civilité et au vu du regard du jeune Snape, il n'était apparemment pas le seul à se poser la question. Il mâchonna longtemps sa bouchée avant de la faire passer avec une gorgée d'eau.

— Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il est grognon mon chéri, dit Sirius.

— Bas les pattes, grogna James avant de mordre dans son pain pour détacher une autre bouchée.

Sirius n'avait pas encore touché au sien pas plus que Severus. À vrai dire, il avait une autre idée en tête surtout depuis que sa main était entrée en contact avec quelque chose qui l'avait mis en émoi. Il risqua un œil du côté de Severus qui le cœur palpitant ne songeait qu'à l'incident.

— Je vais me baigner. Tu viens James ?

— Non merci, répondit u peu trop sèchement James. Je vais faire une sieste, mais ne te gêne surtout pas pour moi. L'adolescent joignit le geste à la parole. Il s'allongea en ôtant sa casquette qu'il posa sur ses yeux.

Sirius voulut attraper les bords de son tee-shirt, il rigola. Il avait oublié qu'il était torse nu. Apparemment pas Severus qui avait les yeux rivés dessus. Sirius fit voler ses cheveux en soulevant un tee-shirt imaginaire. Severus son sandwich en main était incapable d'avaler la moindre bouchée. Le fantasme qu'il souhaitait plus que jamais s'attitrer roulait des épaules sous son nez. Comme il était assis, son pantalon le gêna tout à coup. Mais bien évidemment, il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. La compression lui retournait l'estomac comme s'il allait avoir un haut-le-cœur. Bien lui en prit ou mal c'est selon. Car en un battement d'ailes Sirius était prêt de lui.

— Tu devrais rester allonger, suggéra Sirius agenouillé.

Severus regardait bêtement Sirius sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Il était comme paralysé d'envie, de crainte, de désir et de tout à la fois. Sirius pouvait aisément deviner ses pensées. Sans lâcher le jeune Snape des yeux, il avança doucement son visage, celui de son comparse tendu vers lui comme une prière silencieuse à son désir. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques malheureux centimètres et les pupilles fixes ne se détachaient pas de ses yeux. Ils se fermèrent. Severus sentit un voile doux se poser sur les siennes. Il ouvrit ses yeux sous un plouf retentissant. Sirius n'était plus devant ses yeux, mais dans l'eau. Severus se demanda si au plus fort de son désir, il n'avait pas imaginé la scène. Comment savoir ? Il posa un doigt tremblant sur ses lèvres. Aucun indice ne lui permit de trancher. Audacieux, il promena sa langue sur ses lèvres et découvrit une saveur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son visage s'enflamma sous le coup de l'émotion. On l'avait embrassé et par n'importe qui. Sirius Black en personne. Justement Sirius Black. Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu incongru qu'un garçon tel que lui t'offre gratuitement ses lèvres si ce n'est pour te railler. Son cœur qui palpitait doucement dans sa poitrine se mit en suspens. Comme dans un rêve le jeune Snape observait l'adolescent s'ébattre dans l'eau. Cette vision le transperça de part en part. Comme un automate, il se leva. Sirius qui était sorti de l'eau se rapprocha de lui. Sa chevelure mouillée miroitait sous le soleil. Un rire le grisa. Tel un mirage la silhouette s'effaça. Une chute vertigineuse l'emporta. Un souffle le ranima et à ce moment son cœur consentit à repartir. Ce souffle suspendu à ses lèvres amenait la vie dans son corps. Severus ouvrit les yeux. Un sourire radieux ourlait les lèvres du jeune Black.

— Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs, affirma Sirius les traits de son visage encore figés de sa frayeur.

— Dé… je… solé…, bredouilla Severus de manière très précipitée et confuse.

Son cœur fondait comme une guimauve dans la bouche d'un enfant ainsi que les incertitudes qui avaient pris corps dans son esprit.

— Tu es beau, affirma le jeune Black en débarrassant le visage couleur de lait d'une mèche collante et gênante.

Une cavalcade, une ruade, une embardée son cœur n'était pas épargné. Le venin distillait lentement son poison onctueux à travers ses veines jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Severus était contaminé. Effrayé, surpris, émerveillé. Toutes ses émotions se reflétaient tour à tour sur son visage.

— Tu es beau, réitéra l'adolescent délivrant le message tel qu'il apparaissait à son cœur.

Sa bouche se fendit d'un immense sourire. Transfiguré, Severus ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux ne désirant qu'une chose que ses lèvres rencontrent à nouveau le plaisir…

Le soleil qui avait été à son zénith déclinait lentement.

— Merde, merde, merde, pesta James. On va devoir retourner au campement et il nous manque…

— Rien, termina à sa place le jeune Snape.

— Comment ça rien. C'est moi le bigleux, asséna comme une vérité évidente James Potter.

Ce qui fit naitre un timide sourire sur les lèvres pâles de son camarade.

— Et il se fout de ma gueule en plus. Je ne vois en tout et pour tout que dix plantes, il nous en manque encore dix. Si vous n'aviez mis de temps à avaler vos sandwichs nous n'en serions pas là. On va se faire gratter par Évans. Et adieu la récompense et tes cent galions Snape.

Pas le moins du monde perturbé par les déclarations de son camarade, Severus passa la main derrière son dos et l'enfonça dans la poche de son jean. Il en ressortit une bourse en peau de moke issue d'un Lézard vert argenté. Matière couteuse, mais seul luxe qu'il s'était offert pour protéger ses biens les plus précieux, la bourse ne s'ouvrant que pour son propriétaire. Il l'ouvrit. Elle contenait entre autres les plantes manquantes.

— On attend quoi pour se mettre en route, dit Sirius en se saisissant des lanières pour mettre le sac sur son dos.

— C'est à mon tour de le porter.

— Ça ne me dérange pas.

James roula des yeux devant la bêtise de ces deux idiots. Ils marchèrent d'un bon pas pour le retour arrivant avant l'heure prévue. Apparemment, ils étaient les seuls. Une délicieuse odeur glissait du marabout. Mademoiselle Fortescue devait préparer le diner. Elle releva la tête à l'approche des marcheurs.

— Les chardons fleuris. Je dois dire que je ne suis guère surprise. Le professeur Sloghurn m'a vanté vos mérites, Severus. Apportez-moi vos trouvailles, jeunes gens.

Sirius descendit le sac de son dos en grimaçant. Il avait tenu à le porter tout le retour. Les douleurs à ses épaules se manifestaient. Ce sentiment n'était pas partagé par le professeur.

— Faites-moi voir votre dos, dit-elle en sachant très bien à quoi s'attendre.

Il faut dire que le visage couleur de lait de Severus avait pris des teintes de lait fraise très largement dosé. Sirius souleva les bords pour relever son tee-shirt. Sur ses épaules des cloques apparaissaient.

— Vos crèmes solaires sont restées dans vos sacs. Vous enduirez chaque brulure de ceci, dit-elle en désignant un des tubes sur la table. Prenez en un pour votre camarade. Si son dos ressemble à son visage. Il en aura également besoin. Si d'aventure Severus avait rougi, la teinte serait passée inaperçue.

— Bien ! Vous avez trouvé toutes les plantes. Posez-les sur la table et indiquez-moi leur nom ainsi que leur utilisation.

— Ça n'était pas prévu, claironna Évans en tête des cerfs bramant.

— Mille excuses Mademoiselle Évans, déclara Charity comme s'il s'agissait d'un outrage à étudiants. Il s'agit simplement d'un petit bonus pour ceux qui m'auront donné les noms exacts. Il est de quatre points.

Successivement arrivèrent les Scrout Ardent, les Mandragores tapageuses et bon dernier les Jasmins délicats. Ce ne fut pourtant pas les derniers qui récoltèrent le moins de points. Ils damèrent le pion aux Mandragores tapageuses et se placèrent à égalité avec les Scrouts ardents pour la plus grande joie de Dorothy Summerby, Andrew Smith et Daphnée Flint. La Serpentard devait mener ses Poufsouffle à la baguette. Sur le précédent classement, l'équipe des cerfs bramant menait de deux points sur celle des chardons fleuris. Sur cette épreuve, les deux équipes étaient à égalités. Mais celle des chardons fleuris prit l'avantage et ce grâce au bonus que Severus remporta haut la main. Ils devancèrent l'équipe Évans/Lupin de deux points.

— Félicitations à tous. Vous avez tous bien travaillé. Ce soir au menu Pizza Party. À tous ceux qui ont abusé du soleil, pensez à la pommade pour les brulures. Mais passez à la douche avant. Eh oui, dit-elle devant les murmures et la stupéfaction générale. Deux douches ont été installées. Eau chaude en prime. Le soleil était charitable aujourd'hui. Le repas sera servi dans une heure. Je vous laisse le temps de souffler. À toute à l'heure.

Certains se ruèrent dans leurs tentes, d'autres restèrent sous le marabout. Toujours est-il qu'un quart d'heure plus tard seize adolescents crasseux se massaient autour des douches.

Théodore Flint placarda d'un côté un sigle représentant les filles et de l'autre les garçons. Les adolescents qui s'étaient agglutinés au petit bonheur la chance durent changer de files. Lily râla tout comme Ann Wayne.

— Globalement, les filles mettent plus de temps à se laver que les garçons. C'est comme ça. Alors les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre.

— Elle sort d'où ton étude ? Ricana Dorothy.

— Mets-toi dans n'importe quelle file, répondit Théodore au grand cheval qui avait parlé.

Et tout le monde bougea à nouveau. Puis Évans sortit du lot.

— Les préfets ont le privilège de se laver en premier.

— Aucun privilège ici Évans. À la queue comme tout le monde.

— Je propose que Snape se lave en dernier. Avec ses cheveux gras, il va utiliser toute l'eau chaude, ricana Jones.

— Pas s'il ne se lave pas comme d'hab, rajouta Miles hilare.

— S'il fallait laver ta connerie, c'est toi qui passerais le plus de temps dans la douche, affirma James.

— T'es pas jouasse Potter ! Grogna la grosse brute de Dorothy.

— Un peu plus de civilité, jeunes gens. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à ôter des points. Laissez vos rivalités de maisons de côté.

La file avança. La douche de gauche était occupée par Ann Wayne, celle de droite par Zacharias chourave. Les mises en garde de Mademoiselle Fortescue avaient été reléguées aux oubliettes comme les Poufsouffle qui avaient atterri en queue de file.

Celle de droite se libéra. Sirius entra. Celle de gauche se libéra. Severus entra pour ne pas attendre son tour. Il se savonna le corps et les cheveux avant d'actionner la douche. Un chapelet de juron sortit de sa bouche suivant de peu un jet d'eau froide qui le glaça.

— T'as plus d'eau chaude, demanda Sirius en entrouvrant la porte.

— Fait comme chez toi, black. Mais, je t'en prie, rentre, grinça Severus rendu grincheux par l'eau froide.

— Tu prends ta douche en caleçon. Monsieur est prude et grognon. La mienne est encore chaude si Monsieur veut bien se donner la peine avec un petit massage en prime, lui dit Sirius en faisant ses yeux de biche.

— Je vais attendre que tu aies terminé. Merci, énonça Severus très pincé ne croyant pas encore vraiment à sa chance d'avoir été embrassé un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi persuadé que Sirius avait cédé à un caprice passager.

— Comme tu voudras.

Dépité, Sirius retourna dans sa douche pour se rincer. Il drapa sa serviette autour de ses hanches et fila s'habiller. L'air était frisquet. La tente était vide. Sirius commença par s'enduire les épaules de crème. Puis s'habilla rapidement pour ne pas attraper froid. Il prit sa gamelle et sortit de la tente. Les pizzas étaient chaudes et onctueuses. Chacun se remplit le ventre. Les tables se désertèrent. Les étudiants se déhanchèrent sur la musique de Mademoiselle Fortescue. Les couples se formèrent. Certains s'enlacèrent comme Zacharias Chourave et Ann Wayne. Owen Jones invita Lily Évans et Terence Miles Judith Perkins. Tous deux se prirent un râteau. Lily dansa avec Remus et Judith avec Andrew Smith son petit ami. Terence se rabattit sur Fortescue et Owen sur Dorothy. James invita Daphnée Flint et Sirius, Emma Grinshaw.

À onze heures, tout le monde partit se coucher. Severus jouait de l'harmonica à l'entrée de la tente. Sirius tomba immédiatement sous le charme, mais il donnait la main à James et ce dernier l'entraina sous la tente. Des bruissements de tissu parvinrent à ses oreilles. Le cœur pincé, Severus continua de jouer. Sirius ne lui appartenait pas. Ne lui appartiendrait jamais. L'épisode de l'après-midi n'était qu'un caprice du Gryffondor. Il attendit que les bruits cessent pour se coucher. Il s'enfonça dans son duvet. Paupières closes, il chercha son sommeil. Il sentit un voile doux se poser sur ses lèvres.

À suivre...


	4. Chapitre 3  Punition

_**Ben, j'ai versé une larme. Vous saurez pourquoi à la fin. J'écoutais Jeanne de Laurent Voulzy, l'orchestration est magnifique (en boucle ! Si, si c'est possible) en relisant la fin du chapitre. Je suis un tantinet cœur d'artichaut. On ne se refait pas.**_

_**Ce chapitre (M pour son contenu et son language)est un peu dur au début dans le sens où Severus se fait chahuter par Dorothy, Terence et Owen les trois Serpentard de sa maison. Fort heureusement, quelqu'un de secourable sera là pour lui avant que l'inévitable ne se produise. De là, va naitre l'amour entre les trois adolescents. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Ah si ! Il y a un lemon Severus/Sirius en fin de chapitre. Je ne m'attendais pas à partir dans cette direction. Mais au final je suis assez satisfaite. **_

**_Merci à Caticoxi, Holybleu, Lamatadora et BlackCherry pour vos reviews ( je ne suis pas sûre de vous avoir répondu). Merci pour vos lectures. _**

_**Bonne lecture. **_

_**Eladora **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 – Punition.<strong>

À onze heures, tout le monde partit se coucher. Severus jouait de l'harmonica à l'entrée de la tente. Sirius tomba immédiatement sous le charme, mais il donnait la main à James et ce dernier l'entraina sous la tente. Des bruissements de tissu parvinrent à ses oreilles. Le cœur pincé, Severus continua de jouer. Sirius ne lui appartenait pas. Ne lui appartiendrait jamais. L'épisode de l'après-midi n'était qu'un caprice du Gryffondor. Il attendit que les bruits cessent pour se coucher. Il s'enfonça dans son duvet. Paupières closes, il chercha son sommeil. Il sentit un voile doux se poser sur ses lèvres. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il profita de cette sensation. Le souffle de Sirius caressait sa peau.

— Bonne nuit, murmura une voix aux accents enchanteurs à ses oreilles.

Oui, sa nuit allait être douce, songea l'adolescent en plongeant avec délectation dans les bras de Morphée.

Dans la tente des mandragores tapageuses, la discussion allait bon train. Deux de ses habitants pavoisaient sur leur soirée pendant que la troisième rêvait à l'élu de son cœur qui l'avait invité à danser.

— Snape est pédé, affirma Owen à Terence.

— Tu plaisantes ! Répliqua ce dernier à la limite de l'écœurement. Snape pédé. Quand il s'astique, ça n'est sûrement pas en pensant à des mecs. Et puis t'en sais quoi toi ?

— Chourave. Sa réponse n'a pas été très explicite vu que sa langue était en partie occupée à mastiquer celle de Wayne. Mais je peux t'assurer que c'est pas en pensant aux filles que Snape se brique. Attends que Dorothy soit au courant, ricana le vert et argent. Il passera un sale quart d'heure ce nabot.

— J'ai hâte d'y être, affirma Terence. Plus que trois jours…

Une certaine impatience pointait dans sa voix.

— Qui te dit que nous allons attendre.

Un épais brouillard s'était installé durant la nuit. Le campement était plongé dans la brume. Malgré cela Severus se leva gaiement en songeant à la journée qui l'attendait. Ce n'est pas les épreuves sportives qui le mettaient en joie. Non. Mais côtoyer ses camarades assurément. Et il n'y avait rien de meilleur pour sa libido que des sportifs en short suant eau et hormones. Severus referma la fermeture de la tente aussi discrètement que possible. Après s'être lavé, il retournerait bien sagement dans son duvet attendant un réveil aussi plaisant que son coucher. Il descendit au torrent dans la brume. On n'y voyait pas à deux mètres. Le bruit de l'eau perçait à peine l'épais manteau. Severus frissonna rien qu'à l'idée de l'eau froide sur son sexe. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix pour effacer ses méfaits de la nuit. Il rougit fortement en y repensant. Cette nuit avait été merveilleuse. Sirius l'embrassait penché sur lui en lui répétant inlassablement qu'il était beau. Le baiser était merveilleux. Et pendant que Sirius l'embrassait, une autre bouche taquinait de petits coups de langue son membre impatient. Il ne savait pas Potter doué de telles prouesses. Il n'avait jamais joui de la sorte. Sauf peut-être la fois où… Son cœur explosa de bonheur à ce souvenir. Le contact avec l'eau glacée le surprit. Mais plus la voix qui le perça le fit sursauter.

— Tu es très matinal, Snape, glapit tout en douceur Dorothy.

— Dégage ! T'as rien à faire ici.

— Justement, je me disais que tu m'offrirais bien un petit bisou, Severus.

Severus ne faisait pas le poids face à sa camarade de maison. Ça n'était pas une question de taille, mais de corpulence. Summerby était taillée comme un troll des montagnes, le cerveau en plus. Il devait l'amadouer plutôt que de se la mettre à dos. Cette dernière ne lui en laissant pas l'occasion. Fondant sur sa proie qu'elle empoigna à la taille. Elle écrasa sa bouche sur celle du jeune Snape qui, à se stade, ne cherchait plus qu'à se débattre. Dorothy mordit ses lèvres pour en obtenir l'entrée. Sa grosse langue s'insinua avec force dans la bouche de son camarade.

— Ça ne sera pas une grosse perte, glapit l'adolescente en lâchant la bouche d'un profond dégout.

Severus essuya sa bouche du revers de sa manche. Il en profita pour remonter son bas de pyjama même s'il avait encore du savon. Il ne voulait pas trainer dans le coin.

— Il est à vous, ricana cette dernière en décochant une grosse baffe à l'adolescent qu'elle envoya rouler dans l'eau.

« T'es une honte pour notre maison, Snape ! » Entendit Severus en reprenant ses esprits.

— Mais t'as un joli cul, dit Owen en relevant son camarade par ses cheveux.

Les larmes, qui avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux quand cette brute de Summerby l'avait embrassé, coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Severus pleurait comme un enfant.

— Alors comme ça t'es pédé, affirma Miles en descendant lentement le bas de son pyjama alors que la raideur de Severus révélait sa peur.

Il caressa d'un doigt la fesse blanche alors que Jones qui avait ouvert sa veste faisait de même avec son torse.

Son souffle s'était arrêté. Tout son corps était tendu. Il n'avait pas besoin de penser davantage pour savoir ce que ses deux camarades avaient en tête.

— Évidemment, tu ne vas pas crier, lui conseilla Miles en devinant ses pensées. Imagine la stupeur de Lucius si tes vilenies parvenaient à ses oreilles. Nos sanctions passeraient pour des caresses. Alors, tu vas te comporter en bon garçon, ajouta Miles en giflant la fesse blafarde.

Severus sursauta. Son pantalon de pyjama glissa au bas de ses pieds.

Owens Jones promena ses doigts dodus le long de sa cuisse. Alors que ceux de Miles tripotaient ses fesses. Des sanglots secouèrent tout son corps. Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

— Fais pas ta chochotte ! Les pédés aiment se faire enculer, susurra son camarade prêt à commettre l'irréparable.

Un grognement agressif déchira le silence. Deux yeux jaunes menaçants percèrent les brumes environnantes. Les adolescents sursautèrent. Severus releva un visage mouillé et un nez dégoulinant. Il ferma les yeux, incapable de bouger. L'immense animal noir fondit sur sa proie. Un des adolescents avait détalé. Le deuxième se fit prendre au mollet. L'animal planta dans la chair ses crocs pointus. Trop épouvanté pour crier, Jones tirait sur sa jambe comme un forcené. La bête lâcha. Les crocs laissèrent une marque ensanglantée. L'adolescent se redressa et s'enfuit malgré sa blessure comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses abandonnant à l'animal affamé son camarade comme pitance. Severus était tombé à genoux tremblant comme une feuille.

— Laisse-moi tranquille ! Articula l'adolescent transi de peur.

Severus sentit l'haleine du chien renifler son visage. Une coulée de sueur glaça son dos. Le museau humide renifla ses larmes. Le chien gémit d'une plainte longue et compatissante. Severus écarta les doigts de son visage. Une tignasse brune apparut dans son champ de vision. Deux bras secourables l'encerclèrent. Severus s'y blottit, les épaules secouées de larmoiements déchirants au cœur de l'animagus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Paddy ? S'éleva la voix inquiète de James.

Severus voulut s'écarter, mais Sirius resserra son étreinte.

_ je suis en bas du chemin.

— Tu as mal ? Lui demanda doucement l'adolescent en écartant du visage des cheveux collés.

Severus opina de la tête trop honteux pour répondre.

James descendit prudemment vers le torrent. La silhouette d'un deuxième adolescent se dessina clairement.

— Bordel. Tu…

— Va chercher, Mademoiselle Fortescue, insista Sirius pour faire comprendre à James la gravité de la situation.

— Non, protesta faiblement Severus en se remettant à sangloter.

— Miles et Jones s'en sont pris à lui. J'ai chopé Owen au mollet. Va chercher Fortescue.

— Non ! Ils n'ont pas… seulement… S'il te plait.

L'adolescent se fit suppliant. Les yeux de Sirius étaient tristes et profondément affectés.

— Il sait maintenant, Paddy. Il va cafter.

— Non ! Il ne caftera pas, James, affirma Sirius en resserrant ses bras autour du corps tremblant.

— Es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais, Sirius ? On ne peut pas risquer…

— Il caftera pas, j't'ai dit, asséna Sirius avec colère.

— D'accord. Calme-toi. Il ne faut pas rester là. Le brouillard va finir par se dissiper.

— On y va, dit Sirius à l'attention de l'adolescent.

Severus remonta son pantalon de pyjama trempé. Il se releva sur des jambes tremblantes. Il se serait effondré si Sirius n'avait pas été là pas le soutenir.

— Merci.

Le merci de Severus dénotait une frayeur encore présente.

— C'est fini, dit Sirius en posant un tendre baiser sur le front de son petit ami.

Severus hocha la tête dans un signe de gratitude. Sirius passa un bras sur les épaules de l'adolescent et ainsi ils rejoignirent leur tente, où Sirius expliqua à Severus comment James, Peter et lui étaient devenus des animagi pour Remus Lupin.

— Moins il en saura, mieux ce sera, grommela James en revenant du marabout avec un verre d'alcool.

— Il est avec nous maintenant, James. Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, répondit Sirius piquant en prenant le verre des mains de James.

Sirius se pencha vers l'adolescent allongé dans son duvet. Severus se redressa pour boire. L'alcool le fit tousser, mais il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Sirius prit le verre pour le poser derrière lui.

— Tu es beau, dit-il à Severus en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

Sirius respira avec délectation l'odeur de son visage. Il reprit ses lèvres pour lui donner un vrai baiser. Severus se laissa faire malgré la présence de James qu'il sentait encore réfractaire. Il était en sécurité. Ce baiser dura un peu trop longtemps aux yeux du rouge et or qui tira son petit ami en arrière pour réclamer à son tour les lèvres convoitées. Sirius lui accorda ce baiser en pressant tendrement dans sa main celle de Severus.

— Embrasse Severus, James.

— Il n'en a pas envie, avança l'adolescent mal à l'aise.

— Mais, toi oui, affirma Sirius en se dévoilant.

Ainsi, le jeune Snape rêvait de ses baisers. James écarta Sirius. Il lui confia ses lunettes. Il regarda les joues pâles de Severus rosir avant de lui donner un baiser. James effleura d'abord les lèvres fines, puis y déposa de tendres baisers. Le souffle de l'adolescent se fit plus court, signe que ses prestations étaient appréciées. James savoura les lèvres exquises qu'il captura avec les siennes. Le baiser était savoureux et James avait juste envie de gouter sa langue. Il écarta ses lèvres. Celles de Severus s'ouvrirent suffisamment pour que sa langue se faufile de l'autre côté à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Leurs langues s'enveloppèrent avec hardiesse, se savourant mutuellement. Le baiser s'éternisa aussi longtemps que durait leur souffle. Les lèvres se séparèrent, chacun ne songeant qu'à renouveler cette première expérience. Les yeux de Severus étaient ancrés dans ceux de James et inversement. James inspira profondément et ses lèvres retrouvèrent avec plaisir celle d'un adolescent comblé.

— Tu manques pas d'air, s'exclama Sirius en regardant ses petits amis se bécoter.

— Faut savoir, ce que tu veux, dit James, ses lèvres pressées contre celle de son nouveau petit ami. Tu avais raison. Elles sont exquises. D'une douceur sans pareille, admit James en approfondissant le baiser.

Les trois adolescents passèrent l'heure suivante à mélanger leurs salives apportant réconfort et amour à l'adolescent chahuté.

— Savez-vous quelles quantités de germes nous échangeons ? Questionna Sirius à l'assemblée.

Des bruits de bouche et de salives ponctuèrent la question.

_ Pas moins de 250 ! Affirma le jeune Snape très au fait du problème.

— C'est absolument dégoutant, admit James avant de faire savoir à Severus qu'il voulait bien y gouter à nouveau à ses miasmes.

Et la séance de léchouilles reprit de plus belle. Le désir brûlant des garçons fut palpable pour le troisième adolescent.

— Nous attendrons que tu sois prêt, lui fit savoir James avec une bienveillance nouvelle à l'encontre de l'adolescent. Il avait au-delà du désir de Severus senti ses réticences.

Ayant quartier libre toute la matinée, les adolescents attendirent le dernier moment pour rejoindre le marabout. Il y régnait une certaine agitation.

Jusque-là rien d'inquiétant, il avait mordu ce crétin de Jones après tout. Dumbledore, Pomfresh. Hum ! Il avait peut-être pris des risques inutiles. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Planter ses crocs dans la jambe du Serpentard est la seule chose qui avait apaisé sa colère. Son flair canin lui avait fait sentir le danger. Et pour Severus danger il y avait. S'il ne s'était pas retenu, c'est à la gorge que la bestialité de l'animale couplée à l'humain blessé aurait fait le plus de dégâts. Sirius se voulut aussi serein que possible.

— Vous allez bien. L'affirmation ne visait qu'à rassurer la jeune préfète. Mademoiselle Frotescue veut nous faire rentrer à Poudlard, dit Lily d'une voix qui ne cachait rien de sa déception. Jones aurait été attaqué par un loup. Ça reste encore à démontrer parce que d'après moi, il n'y a pas de loup dans cette région. Mais Poppy est affirmative, c'est une morsure de chien, mais vu la taille de la morsure rien n'est moins sûr. Dumbledore tente de calmer comme il peut l'affolement de Mademoiselle Fortescue. À mon avis, on est bon pour faire nos sacs. Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. Comme quoi les professeurs ont parfois de bonnes idées.

Les quatre adolescents arrivaient devant la tente. Dumbledore n'avait pas réellement bougé. Cependant, l'étroitesse dans laquelle se trouvait Sirius présageait des ennuis. Inutile de faire le mariolle. Il était dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou. Il atterrit devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce qui confirmait ses soupçons. Le directeur ne l'avait pas enlevé pour le féliciter. De la colère envahissait la pièce. Et ça n'était certainement pas la sienne.

Dumbledore alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Son regard bleu azur se fit perçant.

— J'attends vos explications, Monsieur Black. Voyez-vous mon garçon, je me suis assuré avant de vous envoyer vos camarades et vous dans un endroit sans danger. Il est donc improbable que votre camarade ait été agressé par un animal sauvage de quelque nature qu'il soit, en revanche…

— C'est moi, avoua Sirius pour couper court au discours moralisateur de son directeur.

— qu'il ait été attaqué par un jeune sorcier doté de pouvoir me semble plus approprié, continua Albus en élevant la voix d'avoir été si impoliment interrompu. Que ce soit vous ne m'a pas échappé, Sirius Black. Ce que vous allez me dire maintenant. C'est pourquoi ? Je doute que votre irrespect des règles vous ait conduit à de tels actes.

Sirius le regardait aussi muet et aussi impénétrable qu'une tombe. La façon dont le directeur le dévisageait lui glaçait la nuque. Sirius s'interdit de penser. C'était encore la meilleure façon d'échapper au regard inquisiteur.

— Bien, comme il vous plaira, Monsieur Black ! Sachez que cette position ne vous mènera qu'à un renvoi. Nous n'allons pas priver vos camarades pour vos actes cruels et irréfléchis. Vous rentrerez chez vous et de façon définitive dans deux jours. Nous trouverons bien parmi tous vos délits celui qui justifiera votre renvoi de cette école. En attendant, vous allez retourner au camp.

Sirius fit le chemin inverse et retrouva au millimètre près la place qu'il avait en quittant le sol du campement. Seul son visage fermé dénotait un changement. Tous les élèves secouèrent la tête parce qu'ils avaient été soumis un bref moment à un confundus.

Le début du repas se fit dans le plus grand silence, mais les adolescents reprirent rapidement leur bavardage à l'annonce de la poursuite du camp. Bien que certains hésitaient encore, Jones et ses amis en faisaient parties. Braves Serpentard ! Jones restait persuader qu'il s'agissait d'un loup. Ses yeux jaunes et menaçants. Il en aurait des cauchemars pour l'éternité.

Une heure plus tard, il était tous aligné en short sur un terrain délimité par de vieux tee-shirts à même le sol faisant office de cages. Mademoiselle Fortescue après leur avoir expliqué et modifié pour l'occasion les règles du football vu leurs nombres réduits donna le premier coup de sifflet.

Les équipes se faisaient face, leur capitaine en bout de rang. James Potter pour les rouge. Dorothy Summerby pour les bleus. Ils partaient déjà avec un sacré handicap Summerby. Mieux valait ne pas croiser le chemin de cette armoire à glace. Il comptait dans son équipe Sirius, Severus, Remus, Zacharias, Lily, Andrew et Daphnée. Sirius récupéra le ballon, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en faire.

— Courez, souffla Charity en levant les yeux au ciel. Pas dans ce sens, Monsieur Black. Vous devez marquer dans le but adverse.

Sirius eut droit à un taponnage. Summerby repartit avec le ballon et personne dans l'équipe rouge n'osa lui piquer. Le premier but fut sifflé pour l'équipe bleue. L'organisation fut difficile à mettre en place. Dès qu'un adolescent avait le ballon, il partait systématiquement pour marquer dans les buts de son équipe. Mademoiselle Fortescue usa de sa voix pour que le jeu se fasse enfin dans les règles. Les filles étaient de bien plus redoutables joueuses que les garçons. Lily donna trois points à son équipe. Terence Miles, gardien de l'équipe bleue, perdait ses moyens à l'approche de la Gryffondor qui en profita pour mettre dans le mille. Dorothy, quatre, mais dès qu'elle avait le ballon les garçons détalaient sans demander leur reste. Et Severus, gardien de but de l'équipe rouge, ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Le tir de Summerby était un véritable boulet de canon. Il avait déserté la cage dès le premier tir.

— Vous devez arrêter le ballon, Monsieur Snape ! Pas courir après.

Malgré cela l'équipe rouge gagna le match d'un point qui n'était pas dû à la dextérité de leur capitaine. Zacharias se révéla un excellent joueur.

— Vous êtes bien plus productif sur un balai, Monsieur Potter, tout comme votre camarade Sirius Black. Quant à vous Monsieur Snape, vous avez passé plus de temps en dehors du terrain que sur le terrain lui-même. C'est désespérant. Heureusement, les filles ainsi que Monsieur Chourave sauvent l'honneur de votre équipe.

Mademoiselle Fortescue s'adressait à un élève vomissant tripes et boyaux.

— Je vous rassure tout de suite. Vous n'allez pas mourir. Enfin pas aujourd'hui. Votre corps a fourni un effort trop violent. Courir derrière un ballon demande bien plus d'effort que de poser ses fesses sur un balai, Potter, asséna Fortescue devant leurs faibles prouesses.

James grommela pour manifester son mécontentement, il faut dire que gagner un match grâce à une fille et à un Poufsouffle n'était pas d'un enthousiasme vertigineux pour le joueur émérite de Quidditch qu'il était.

L'après-midi ayant été d'un ensoleillement clément, il avait de l'eau chaude pour les douches. Ils s'entassèrent comme la veille devant les deux portes.

— Ta place est de l'autre côté, glapit Summerby en s'adressant à son camarade de maison.

Severus qui avait mis provisoirement sa mésaventure de côté sortit de la queue sans aucune raison. Il retourna à la tente. Sirius le rattrapa avant. Il attrapa la main de son serpent.

— Vient ! On va se promener.

Sirius l'entraina vers l'extérieur du campement. Les deux adolescents coururent un moment avant de se laisser tomber dans l'herbe. Sirius enveloppa Severus de ses bras. L'étreinte était apaisante pour l'adolescent. Sirius redessina les lèvres fines de son pouce. Puis il les embrassa. Le baiser était comme un jour ensoleillé après la grisaille. Un demi-sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du jeune Snape.

— Tu es beau quand tu souris, Severus.

— Ne te moque pas de moi, Sirius. Je suis laid. Ça n'est un secret pour personne.

— Tu es pour moi la plus belle chose qui soit, affirma Sirius avec un air grave que Severus ne lui avait jamais connu.

Sirius prit le visage de Severus en coupe pour embrasser chaque parcelle de son visage.

— Laisse-moi te faire l'amour, Severus. Je serais doux.

Ses mots aux accents caressants résonnaient merveilleusement à ses oreilles.

— Je t'aime, Severus.

— Je t'aime aussi, répondit l'adolescent laissant parler son cœur.

Sirius voyait bien que Severus n'était pas très à l'aise même s'il faisait tout pour prouver le contraire. Sirius descendit un peu le short de Severus. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour que sa main emprisonne le sexe de l'adolescent. Sirius le caressa doucement en approfondissant son baiser. Le sexe de Severus se tendit doucement dans sa main. Il sentait le cœur de Severus palpiter contre sa poitrine. Cette sensation était merveilleuse, songea Sirius en imaginant que chaque battement était pour lui. Son baiser se fit plus tendre, plus sensuel, plus caressant. La langue de Severus jouait avec la sienne. Une larme perla au coin de son œil. Sirius la laissa couler. Elle donna une saveur salée à leur salive mêlée. La caresse sur son sexe se fit elle aussi plus sensuelle. Sirius cueillit la première goutte qu'il porta à sa bouche.

— Tu as bon gout, lui dit Sirius amoureusement. Je vais te préparer. Si je te fais mal ou si tu veux arrêter, dis-le-moi.

Il y avait à la fois de l'excitation, de la peur et de l'impatience dans le regard de Severus. Son excitation et son impatiente étaient dues à l'amour qu'il avait pour le jeune Black. Sa peur s'était pour sa première fois que ces deux cons avaient faillis gâcher.

— Mets tes genoux comme ça, dit-il à Severus en les lui remontant. Ça va ? Tu es bien ?

— Oui, lui répondit timidement Severus.

Le caleçon de Severus était parti rejoindre le short dans l'herbe. Ça lui chatouillait les fesses.

— Si tu veux, on le fera une prochaine fois.

— Non. Vas-y maintenant. Je suis prêt.

Un hoquet de saisissement accueillit le premier doigt.

— Je t'ai fait mal.

— Non. C'est… bizarre.

Sirius se pencha pour embrasser Severus. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Il fit bouger son doigt ce qui occasionna un trémoussement.

— Tu aimes ?

— Oui. Surtout quand tu bouges ton doigt.

Sirius le bougea un peu plus pour donner du plaisir à Severus, mais également pour le détendre.

— C'est toi avec James, demanda Severus en prenant une jolie teinte rose.

— Ça dépend. Tu veux le faire ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— J'aimerais bien sentir ton doigt, avoua Sirius avec un petit sourire coquin.

— D'accord, je veux bien essayer.

Severus lécha son doigt pendant que Sirius se débarrassait de short et caleçon. Sirius se mit sur le dos en écartant ses jambes.

— Je ferme les yeux si tu veux.

— Non. Ça ira, dit Severus en introduisant son doigt entre les fesses de Sirius.

Ce dernier fut comme aspiré.

— Bouge-le, le supplia Sirius. Tu peux en ajouter un autre. Ça ne me fera pas mal.

Severus s'exécuta ravi de voir naitre cette petite flamme dans les yeux de son petit ami. Le gémissement de Sirius l'émerveilla. Sirius ferma les yeux baignés de désir.

— Hum ! Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal, confessa Sirius. J'aimerais sentir ton sexe.

Severus s'agenouilla entre les jambes repliées de Sirius. Ce dernier s'avança jusqu'à sentir le sexe de Severus pousser sur son anus.

— Tu es sûr que je ne te fais pas mal, s'inquiéta Severus en voyant l'anus de Sirius se dilater pour engloutir son sexe.

— Tu ne me fais que du bien.

Sirius avança un peu plus devant un Severus inquiet.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Oui, je suis sûr. Caresse-moi, s'il te plait.

Ça, il savait faire !

Les gémissements de Sirius reprirent de plus belle.

— Je t'aime, Severus, dit-il en déversant son sperme sur les doigts fins de l'adolescent.

— Je vais te donner du plaisir.

Severus n'avait pas joui par peur de faire du mal à son petit ami. Sirius se retira. Il prit Severus dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et doucement il poussa son sexe entre les fesses de Severus.

— Respire ! Et laisse-toi aller.

Sirius caressa son sexe pour l'aider. Severus fit ce que Sirius lui demandait et il sentit le sexe de Sirius glisser doucement en lui. C'était… Hum ! Divin ! Severus avait les yeux fermés. Sirius se déplaça lentement jusqu'à ce que le corps de Severus réclame davantage. Alors, il avança un peu plus juste ce qu'il faut pour que Severus jouisse en criant son prénom. Les deux adolescents s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe en riant.

— Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi.

C'était la plus belle chose qu'on ne lui ait jamais dite. Voilà à quoi elle était destinée la larme qui avait coulé sur la joue de Sirius. Il l'avait simplement anticipé.

— Moi non plus.

À suivre…


	5. Chapitre 4 Position

**Chapitre écrit très rapidement. Assez court mais 100% pur jus de lemon, pressé avec trois citrons (attention aux éclaboussures !). Bonnes fêtes de Nowel et bonne lecture.**

**Merci à lamatadora, Ammy, Catcoxi et holybleu.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 - Position.<strong>

Sirius l'avait anticipé parce que l'avenir, enfin le sien, restait pour lui assez incertain, entre sa famille dont il avait hâte de s'éloigner et son renvoi qui n'était qu'une question de jours. Sirius préférait être renvoyé plutôt que de faire de la peine à Severus. De la peine, il ne pourrait jamais lui en faire. Pas après avoir vu la peur glacer les perles noires.

— Severus ?

— Je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose. Tu peux faire ça pour moi.

— Dis-moi d'abord de quoi il est question !

— Je veux que quoi qu'il arrive... Non. Rien. Laisse tomber.

Sirius préféra ne rien dire. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire promettre à Severus de ne pas aller trouver Dumbledore, une fois qu'il aurait été renvoyé sans dévoiler une partie de ce qu'il voulait cacher. Severus le regardait bizarrement maintenant.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Sev. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter. James, toi et moi, c'est pour toujours.

Sirius s'allongea sur Severus pour dévorer ses lèvres. Ce dernier répondit immédiatement à son baiser.

— Viens ! On va se doucher. Tu n'aimerais pas que je te frotte le dos ? Tu as la peau douce, Severus.

Ce dernier rougit sous le compliment. Des éloges, Severus en avait peu eu. Des coups, de l'indifférence, des moqueries. La liste était longue.

— Tu crois qu'on va encore avoir de l'eau chaude !

— T'inquiète ! Je sais comment te réchauffer, roucoula Sirius en tendant sa main pour relever Severus.

L'adolescent confia sa main au jeune Black. Il avait déjà confié tant aux deux rouge et or. Bien plus qu'il n'aurait été en mesure de le faire il y a quelques mois seulement. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Sirius s'était dévoilé à ses yeux pour le protéger et ça, Severus ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Les deux adolescents marchèrent d'un bon pas jusqu'aux douches. Les abords étaient vides comme Sirius l'avait pressenti. Severus s'engouffra dans la première. Sirius s'y glissa coupant toute possibilité à Severus de la fermer.

— Et si on nous voit, s'inquiéta Severus.

— T'inquiète ! Un bon sortilège d'oubliette et le tour est joué.

Sirius avait toujours réponse à tout. Sa légèreté mettait parfois Severus mal à l'aise. C'était peut-être lui qui avait raison après tout, il n'était que des adolescents. Un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Sirius grignotait son mamelon. C'était hum ! Divin.

— Tu en veux encore, susurra Sirius se désintéressant du grain rosé pour empoigner les fesses de l'adolescent. Severus se retrouva pressé contre Sirius. Son sexe était dur comme du bois.

— Tu ne crois pas que James risque de nous en vouloir. Ça fait quand même longtemps qu'on est parti, dit Severus gêné de devoir laisser le rouge et or de côté et échapper par la même aux hormones débordantes d'un adolescent amoureux.

— Tu as raison, rétorqua Sirius en lâchant à contrecœur chaque globe blanc.

— Je sors en premier, dit Severus rhabiller en joignant le geste à la parole.

— Un p'tit bisou, lui dit Sirius en présentant sa bouche les doigts occuper à boutonner son jean.

Severus déposa ses lèvres sur celle du Gryffondor. Ce qui fit naitre une nouvelle onde de plaisir et Sirius dut attendre un moment avant de fermer les deux derniers boutons de son pantalon. Severus planta là son lion. Il traversa le campement. La tente des chardons ardents était à l'autre bout du camp. Severus se baissa légèrement pour rentrer à l'intérieur de la tente. De l'entrée, il vit que cette dernière avait subi quelques modifications. Au lieu des deux chambres, il n'y en avait plus qu'une, ainsi qu'un seul couchage suffisamment large pour les accueillir tous les trois. Severus se sentit gêné d'avoir laissé Sirius lui faire découvrir l'amour. Il aurait bien aimé sentir James en lui. Dans ses fantasmes à vrai dire, chacun avait sa place et celle de Sirius était… Severus ôta rapidement cette vision de son esprit. Il aurait du mal à expliquer à James la soudaine rougeur de son visage en persistant dans cette direction. James bouquinait. Tant mieux. Peut-être qu'il ne remarquerait rien après tout.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Lui demanda Severus l'air de rien. Surtout pas l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de se faire dépuceler et qui n'entendait que recommencer.

— Satisfaire vos partenaires, répliqua James.

Le visage de Severus s'embrasa instantanément.

— On est de corvée de bois, lui dit ce dernier en refermant son bouquin. Vous foutiez quoi ? Hein, Sev !

— Euh… commença Severus en faisant virer sa carnation…, on a pris de l'avance.

— Ah ! Répondit James furieux. Et c'était comment ? Continua l'adolescent sur le même ton pour faire savoir à son petit ami qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment ce genre d'initiative.

Severus au-delà de la rougeur qu'il arborait semblait véritablement ennuyé. Sirius qui venait de passer la tête par la porte en toile de la tente connaissant son petit ami sur le bout des doigts savait que James l'embobinait. Severus en était à se tortiller les doigts. Sirius préférait le voir comme ça au vu de ce qui s'était passé le matin. Tout n'était peut-être pas totalement oublié, mais ça en prenait le chemin.

— Laisse tomber, Severus, le rassura Sirius en ramassant le bouquin que James avait posé sur son duvet. James te fait marcher.

Sirius posa ses fesses sur le duvet pour le feuilleter. Il s'arrêta sur un croquis très suggestif.

— Qui est partant ? Minauda un Sirius libertin en se mettant à quatre pattes.

— Fais voir ! Lui demanda Severus soudain très intéressé.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand l'image de son fantasme prit forme sous ses yeux d'autant que les trois protagonistes étaient animés.

— Mais c'est qu'il devient dévergondé notre petit serpent. Garde tes hormones pour plus tard, Sev, lui dit James en lui volant un baiser. Corvée de bois, tu as dit. Si tu es sage, lui dit James en goutant à nouveau aux lèvres qu'il mordilla allègrement.

— Sympa notre petit nid, dit Sirius en se joignant au baiser.

— J'ai pensé que Severus serait plus au chaud avec nous.

— Mademoiselle Fortescue a bien dit aucune magie, s'indigna Severus.

— Tu es bien obéissant ! Mais tu es le seul dans ce campement. Fais le tour des tentes et dis-moi que tu ne verras aucun garnement.

— Bon Ok. Mais je ne suis pas obéissant, se renfrogna Severus. Je respecte mon professeur. Ça n'est pas la même chose.

— Bon dans ce cas, tu vas devoir refaire deux chambres, dit Sirius en prenant un air désolé.

— Certainement pas, dit précipitamment Severus en enlevant des mains de James sa baguette.

— Je vous rappelle qu'on est de corvée de bois. Mademoiselle Fortescue t'a à la bonne. Et je suis sûr qu'en se débrouillant bien on peut gratter encore quelques points supplémentaires.

Le trio sortit comme un seul homme de la tente. Ils revinrent des bois avoisinants avec plusieurs fagots joliment ficelés. Et comme l'avait prédit James, ils récoltèrent trois points supplémentaires.

— Fayot, Snape, gueula une voix indignée par ce favoritisme flagrant.

— Deux points en moins pour les jasmins délicats Miss Summerby.

Pas de doute, Severus avait incontestablement la cote.

Les adolescents affamés se ruèrent sur les tables. James se plaça entre Sirius et Severus et sa main gauche ne quitta pas de tout le repas la cuisse de Severus. Après le repas, composé de viandes froides et de frites. Mademoiselle Fortescue disposa des tartelettes confectionner dans la matinée avec les baies sauvages qu'elle avait ramassées sur chaque table. Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre quand elles furent dégustées. En revanche, il n'en fut pas de même quand le professeur énonça les autres corvées de la soirée.

— Après ces trois premiers jours, les chardons ardents sont toujours en tête, talonnés de peu par les cerfs bramant.

— Favoritisme ! Braillèrent plusieurs voix que le professeur fut bien incapable d'identifier.

— Ça mérite bien une petite récompense, glissa Severus à l'oreille de James de sorte que ce dernier soit le seul à entendre.

Pour toute réponse la main de James serra un peu plus la cuisse de son petit ami. L'adolescent aurait bien du mal à attendre sagement la fin de la soirée d'autant que Mademoiselle Fortescue préparerait un feu de camp pour plus tard dans la soirée. Severus fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur en accompagnant Mademoiselle Fortescue avec son harmonica. Les adolescents ne regagnèrent leurs tentes respectives, du moins en apparence, aux alentours de minuit.

À peine entré dans la tente, Severus fouilla dans son sac à dos pour en extraire sa bourse. Il la posa sur le couchage puis l'ouvrit. Il sortit ce qui ressemblait à une grande feuille sèche.

— Prête-moi ta baguette, dit Severus à James.

De sa feuille sèche, Severus fit une cigarette qu'il alluma avant d'en tirer une longue bouffée. Il passa la cigarette à Sirius en expirant lentement la fumée.

— Pas si obéissant Monsieur Snape, affirma James amusé par les agissements de l'adolescent.

La cigarette passa de l'un à l'autre. Les trois adolescents étaient allongés sur les duvets que James avait transformés pour n'en faire qu'un seul. Severus se glissa entre ses deux lions faisant savoir à ses deux petits amis quel rôle il se destinait. Il embrassa chacun à tour de rôle. Sirius ôta son chandail et James son pantalon. En caleçon, l'adolescent allait de l'un à l'autre cueillant de ses lèvres les langues gourmandes de ses lions. Sirius se débarrassa lui même de ses vêtements et James en fit de même pour ne pas interrompre les baisers mouillés de Severus.

— Tu ne veux pas enlever ton caleçon, dit Sirius en fixant avec envie la déformation du tissu.

— Enlève le avec tes dents, l'enjoignit Severus en se mettant à quatre pattes.

— Je prends un côté. Tu prends l'autre, dit James désireux de participer à l'effeuillage.

Severus en rosit, son fantasme arrivant à grands pas. Sirius prit entre ses dents l'élastique du dit caleçon. James fit de même de son côté. Chacun tira doucement pour attiser davantage le désir brulant qui ravageait la croupe de l'adolescent. Le tissu effleurait le gland gorgé de désir. Severus était au supplice et il n'aurait cédé sa place pour rien au monde. Deux globes blancs émergèrent du tissu. Sirius et James lâchèrent le morceau de tissu pour savourer la douceur de sa peau. Chacun lécha un globe mettant notre jeune vert et argent au supplice. James voyait avec amusement le sexe de l'adolescent tressauter à chaque coup de langue de Sirius. Les perles noires avaient désormais une teinte très chaude. Un véritable brasier en réalité que James et Sirius entretenaient de savants petits coups de langue sur ses fesses. James reprit le tissu avec ses dents et glissa le caleçon jusqu'au genou de Severus. Severus s'en débarrassa aussitôt pour écarter ses genoux. James prit ses lèvres alors que Sirius gouta à nouveau à la croupe offerte. Sirius fourra son index dans sa bouche avant de frotter l'anus de l'adolescent. Severus gémit dans la bouche de James. Le bout de son doigt jouait avec l'ouverture sans rentrer. Sirius ôta son doigt. Et James eut droit à une morsure de mécontentement. Sirius remplaça la pulpe de son doigt par l'humidité de sa langue. Le gémissement de Severus arracha à James un malicieux sourire. Manifestement, Severus n'avait pas perdu au change. Au contraire, l'adolescent appréciait grandement le traitement à en juger par l'écartement de ses jambes.

— Viens là, s'exclama Severus en s'adressant à Sirius qui quitta à regret l'antre dans lequel il s'était niché.

Mais sachant pertinemment de quoi il retournait notre concupiscent rouge et or obtempéra pour satisfaire son petit ami en venant se placer à genoux devant Severus. Son sexe gourd de sève fut englouti goulument. Sirius empoigna la tête de Severus pour approfondir la pénétration. James avait pris la place de Sirius et goutait à son tour à la saveur de l'anneau rosé. Impatient de plonger son sexe, James commença par un doigt. Severus n'était plus que gémissement. Mais ses deux petits amis n'étaient pas en reste. À genoux, Sirius bénéficiait de la meilleure vue. Au premier plan, son sexe était englouti par la bouche de Severus et au deuxième plan le sexe de James également à genoux se frayait un chemin dans le fourreau de chair chaud et accueillant. Sirius recula pour ne pas jouir expressément dans la bouche de son petit ami. Severus le comprit parfaitement lui-même étant sur le point de jouir depuis que son anus quémandait en s'ouvrant docilement le sexe de son deuxième lion. C'était tellement bon. Encore meilleur que ce qu'il avait vécu en rêve et il n'avait pas encore rendu les armes. L'adolescent se redressa pour prendre les lèvres de Sirius. Il avait besoin d'un baiser. Sa langue s'agrippa avec ravissement à sa jumelle. James se retira doucement et vint taquiner les bourses de son vert et argent.

— Jamesy ! Cria Severus alors que le susnommé engloutissait dans sa bouche un testicule. L'autre roulait délicatement dans sa main.

James se plaça à nouveau entre les globes blancs de son serpent. Il les écarta doucement pour plonger dans l'antre demandeur. Severus creusait ses reins du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le sexe de James ravagea ses sens. Il engloutit celui de Sirius. Severus était pris dans un étau d'impudicité entre le sexe de James qui s'enfonçait davantage à chaque coup de reins et celui de Sirius qui butait dans le fond de sa gorge. Les gémissements des adolescents fusaient de toute part. James avança son bras pour que sa main vienne débusquer la verge de Severus. Il caressa de son pouce le gland en libérant sa semence. Il sentit Severus accéder à son plaisir quand l'anneau enserra son sexe. Le sperme de Severus coula sur ses doigts et James porta sa main maculée à sa bouche. James se délecta de cette liqueur amère, mais ô combien divine ! La bouche de Severus se remplit de celle de Sirius. Il avala chaque jet goulument. James qui avait fini de lécher la précieuse liqueur donna de nouveaux coups de reins. L'adolescent avala la dernière gorgée de sperme. Une deuxième vague déboula et Severus éjacula une seconde fois. Ce deuxième orgasme laissa l'adolescent aux portes de l'évanouissement.

— Ça va ? S'inquiéta James alors que Severus s'affaissait pantelant entre eux deux.

— Ça va.

— Cool, affirma James.

— Vraiment très cool. Comment t'appelles ça ?

— La levrette sorcière, répondit Severus très garnement.

— Nouveau maraudeur ?

Il avait trouvé son remplaçant, songea l'adolescent.

— Nouveau maraudeur, répondit James au regard interrogateur de Sirius.

À suivre...


	6. Chapitre 5 Addition

**_Je n'ai pas pu résister de vous faire partager ce que mon cerveau à concocté en ces lendemains de fêtes. Je vous souhaite amour, bonheur et santé pour 2012._**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et bien évidement vos reviews. Kiss et bonne lecture._**

**_Eladora._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 5 - Addition. <em>**

— Nouveau maraudeur ? Réitéra Severus.

— Montre-lui, James.

— OK.

— Ce n'est qu'une ébauche pour le moment, mais Sirius et moi avons mis au point quelque chose d'assez inattendu, dit-il en dépliant devant un adolescent ébahi une carte précise du château. Elle tenait compte également des passages secrets.

— C'est absolument génial, observa Severus en admirant la carte dans les moindres détails. Je suppose que vous connaissez ce château comme votre poche pour avoir connaissance des passages secrets. Cependant, je peux apporter ma contribution dans la mesure où les cachots sont mon domaine.

Un chat noir pourvu de grandes moustaches se métamorphosa à son tour et vint se frotter sans retenue aux jambes de Sirius et de James. James se baissa pour prendre le chat dans ses bras. Il lui tapota doucement la tête et lui gratta l'oreille. Severus ronronna d'extase.

— Tu aimes ça, Salem ! Questionna James en attribuant le prénom qui allait comme un gant à son petit ami.

Pour toute réponse, ledit Salem ronronna de plus belle en frottant sa tête sous le menton de James.

— Tu es un vilain cachotier, Severus ajouta Sirius en gratouillant l'autre oreille de Salem.

— Que pensez-vous de ma métamorphose ! Miaula Severus un tantinet cabot voulant faire son petit effet.

— Merde, alors ! Tu parles.

— J'utilise une branche secondaire de la legilimancie pour extraire mes propres pensées et vous les rendre audibles.

— C'est hypra cool, ton truc.

— Ça mérite bien un petit quelque chose, minauda un Severus à nouveau humain.

James et Sirius se jetèrent dessus pour rouer de bisous leur petit ami. Petit ami qui n'était encore que fort peu vêtu et ne tarda pas à dresser son fier soldat prêt au combat bientôt rejoint par deux hommes de troupe. Les combats cessèrent au petit matin après que chacun ait occupé le poste d'avant garde de Severus.

Manifestement, James, Severus et Sirius n'avaient pas été les seuls à livrer combat. D'autres couples s'étaient formés. Certains très bien assortis comme Remus et Lily qui arrivèrent au petit déjeuner main dans la main. et d'autres moins bien comme ce benêt de Miles et son acolyte Dorothy qui se tenaient gauchement la main et se lâchèrent pour se donner la béquée. Quoique...

James en aurait bien fait autant, mais il ne voulait pas que Severus soit en reste. Aussi James se contenta de tremper ses tartines dans son café et Severus et Sirius dans leur bol de chocolat. En dehors des corvées, les étudiants avaient quartier libre pour cette dernière journée. Après un pantagruélique petit déjeuner, nos trois compères allèrent faire un brin de toilette à la rivière. Bien à l'abri sous une bulle de protection improvisée par James, ils se livrèrent à une toilette coquine, où langues eurent uniquement cours. Inutile de dire qu'ils furent tous très propres, mais qu'ils durent vite recommencer. Ils remontèrent pour aller s'allonger dans leur tente. À peine allongé, James s'endormit. Sirius s'allongea après avoir sorti la carte, tout comme Severus. L'adolescent rajouta à grand renfort de sortilège un passage secret qui partait des cahots, longeait le lac par une galerie souterraine menant à une barque factice. Barque qu'aucun des élèves n'avait jamais empruntée et pour cause l'arrière de la barque disparaissait sous l'eau. Personne ne s'était jamais inquiété de savoir pourquoi cette embarcation à demi submergée restait là.

Severus replia le parchemin pour faire figurer Salem à la postérité. D'une écriture fine et délicate, Severus s'appliqua à tracer à l'encre magique ;

« Messieurs Salem, Patmol et Cornedrue,

spécialistes en assistance aux maniganceurs de mauvais coups sont fiers de vous présenter :

LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR »

Et en ouvrant les deux côtés repliés, un tracé précis de l'école de sorcellerie se dessinait sous vos yeux.

Dans l'après-midi, les adolescents firent à regret leur sac à dos. Ils devaient ensuite aller sous le marabout où les attendait leur professeur d'études des moldus ainsi qu'un portoloin qui les ramenait au château. Le campement restait en l'état, d'autres élèvent devant prendre le relais.

— N'oublie pas Severus. Rendez-vous ce soir à minuit devant la tenture de Barnabas le Follet au septième étage, dit James à Severus en saisissant le portoloin.

Ce dernier fit un bref hochement de tête en direction de son petit ami avant d'être aspiré à son tour pour réapparaitre devant les grilles de l'école où chacun regagna sa maison en attendant les résultats qui seraient donnés le soir même dans la grande salle.

Severus traversa sa salle commune sous les ricanements. L'adolescent y était habitué, mais cette fois, il n'y accorda aucune importance. Il monta dignement les marches jusqu'à son dortoir où il déposa son sac sur son lit pour déballer puis ranger ses affaires. Un souffle chaud effleura son cou. Un doigt fin effleura sa joue. Severus soupira sachant à qui il avait à faire.

— On ne vient pas saluer son préfet en chef adoré !

— Laisse-moi déballer tranquillement mes affaires, Lucius ! Grommela Severus alors que son pantalon suivit de peu par son caleçon atterrissait au bas de ses jambes.

— Tu es très sexy vêtu avec cette chose.

— Un jean, Lu… cius. Ça s'ap… pelle un je… an, articula la voix entrecoupée par les soubresauts portés par Lucius à son intimité.

— Tu m'as manqué, mon petit Chaton, minauda Lucius à l'oreille de l'adolescent tout en le pilonnant avec art son fessier.

— Tu… parles. Ce n'est… paaaaaaaaaaaas… Tu aimes, se mêla la voix lascive du préfet à la sienne… moi qui te manqueeeeeeees, mais mon…

— Mon chaton sort ses griffes ! ricana Lucius. Mon chaton s'émancipe. Tu es à croquer petit chat. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Tends-moi cette petite croupe ! Édicta-t-il en portant à Severus le coup de grâce de deux subtils et fort efficaces coups de reins.

Lucius vida sa liqueur de haut parage dans le fondement du petit peuple. Ceci fait, il se retira tout aussi prestement qu'il s'était soulagé, et retourna son petit peuple pour sonder son esprit. Ledit petit peuple fut bien en peine de parer cette attaque aussi intrusive que subite.

— Voyons ce que tu caches à ton seigneur et maître, triste gueux ! Claironna Lucius facétieux tout en se reculottant.

Un ange passa. Deux. Rouge et or de surcroît. Et pas des moindres.

— Les sieurs Black et Potter. Je suis surpris, ma foi. Ces tristes sirs ont donc du gout pour apprécier mon chaton à sa juste valeur. Organise une petite rencontre. Veux-tu ! « Une sauterie. Rien que ça ! », songea Severus en sachant pertinemment qu'une telle rencontre ne manquerait de susciter ni piquant, ni étincelles. Quant à ces deux imbéciles, je vais leur faire tâter de ma baguette sans me dévoiler bien évidemment. On ne s'en prend pas impunément à mon chaton, énonça Lucius en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de l'adolescent alors que ce dernier remontait enfin ses pantalons.

La sauterie était toute trouvée puisqu'ils avaient rendez-vous pour le soir même devant la tenture du Follet. Severus traversa le hall de l'école pour se rendre à la grande salle. Un brouhaha monumental accueillit ses pas. Sans risquer un œil à la table des Gryffondor chers à son cœur, Severus rejoignit la sienne. « Tu n'as pas perdu de temps », signifièrent les pupilles impénétrables en jaugeant la tête des deux minables de sa table. Severus en était soulagé de cette raclée bien méritée.

Dans un bureau éloigné de la grande salle se scellait le destin d'un étudiant de cinquième année. Convoqué comme l'avait laissé sous-entendre le directeur Ablus Dumbledore, Sirius faisait son entrée.

— Je vous donne une dernière chance de pouvoir justifier ce comportement de vaurien, Monsieur Black !

Sirius resta droit, fier et muet. Il était hors de question que l'adolescent dise quoi que ce soit pour se disculper. Il ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il avait fait. Même si le prix à payer était son renvoi. Ce que lui avait offert Severus valait bien ce sacrifice.

— Bien. Vous allez donc me suivre, Monsieur Black ! L'enjoignit le directeur de Poudlard en saisissant le bras du garçon pour transplaner dans une ruelle de Londres.

— Vos affaires vous attendent déjà, lui dit Dumbledore pour faire savoir à l'adolescent ce qui l'attendait, car ses parents étaient bien évidemment au courant du renvoi de leur fils.

Dumbledore vit son étudiant perdre de sa superbe. Il frappa au domicile des Balck. Kreattur ouvrit la porte. Si le portrait en son temps serait la pire des vilenies. La scélératesse de son vivant n'avait rien à lui envier. Les vociférations de Black mère firent trembler les murs tandis qu'Orion Black restait impassible. Sans se préoccuper de la présence du directeur de l'école, Walburgea gifla à plusieurs reprises son fils faisant naitre les premières larmes sur le visage de l'adolescent. Dumbledore admit un peu tard qu'une telle décision n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions. Mais, effectivement trop tard il était, et tout directeur et éminent sorcier qu'il soit, il se fit reconduire manu militari par l'elfe de maison.

Sirius subit les bassesses répugnantes de cette femme en serrant les dents. Il ne s'abandonna qu'à ses larmes la douairière sortie. Sirius attendit la nuit pour faire son baluchon qu'il jeta sur son épaule. Avec seulement deux gallions en poche mais tout l'amour de ses petits amis, l'adolescent sortit dans le Londres nocturne.

James venait seulement de s'asseoir à table. Il revenait de la volière où il s'était attendu à trouver Sirius qui était sorti un peu avant lui de la salle commune sous le prétexte d'envoyer un hibou. Prétexte trompeur qui laissa le Gryfonndor dans la perplexité. Le dernier à faire son entrée était Albus Dumbledore qui s'exprima à haute voix avant de rejoindre la table professorale.

— Jeunes gens ! Vous êtes impatient de connaître le nom de l'équipe qui a brillamment, sous la conduite de notre charmant professeur d'étude des moldus, Mademoiselle Charity Fortescue, obtenue la première place. Il s'agit de l'équipe des chardons fleuris composés de Messieurs James Potter, Severus Snape et Sirius Balck.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre et simultanément bon nombre d'étudiants tapèrent des pieds de concert.

— Cependant. Je dis bien cependant…, clama haut et fort le directeur de l'école de sorte que l'exaltation produite retomba instantanément… Un événement fâcheux s'étant produit qui m'a obligé à reconsidérer ce classement et proclamer victorieuse l'équipe des cerfs bramants, conduite avec brio par Mademoiselles Evans et Perkinset et secondé de Remus Lupin.

Des murmures succédèrent au brouhaha occasionné par le nom de la première équipe alors que deux regards se croisaient en une fraction de seconde.

— Ces trois jeunes gens se voient remettre le prix de leur choix à savoir la coquette somme de mille gallions ou week-end pour une destination de leur choix. Ils me feront connaître leur décision après le repas que vous attendez tous. Cependant avant que vous ne vous jetiez sur la nourriture que je vais faire apparaître sur vos tables et nous ne remercieront jamais assez les dévoués elfes qui concoctent à l'ombre des cuisines tous ces savoureux plats…

Si les mille gallions tentaient la jeune Édith Perkins, Remus et Lily en rêvant ne voyaient que par un week-end en amoureux pour une destination de rêve.

... Je dois vous faire part d'un évènement fort regrettable. Fort regrettable puisqu'il s'agit du renvoi d'un élève. Croyez bien que je déplore fortement ce renvoi. Mais j'ai dû m'y résoudre. Sirius Black puisqu'il s'agit de lui ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Sur ce, je souhaite à tous un bon appétit.

Une chape de plomb venait de tapisser l'estomac de deux étudiants qui sans s'attarder sur la nourriture quittèrent la grande salle avec les moins affamés pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Au détour d'un couloir, Severus se métamorphosa. L'instant d'après, un chat noir vint miauler dans les pattes d'un rouge et or qui s'apprêtait à franchir le portrait de la grosse dame. James se baissa pour ramasser Salem et c'est avec le chat dans ses bras qu'il monta à son dortoir. Après s'être assuré qu'il était, non seulement vide, mais qu'il pourrait être assuré de discuter sans être surpris, James et Salem, qui pouvait converser sous sa forme animagus, échangèrent leur désarroi. Aucun d'eux n'avait soupçonné quoi que ce soit. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il ne pouvait s'agir que de l'incident qui avait eu lieu au campement entre Sirius et Owen Jones après que ce dernier et ses comparses s'en soient pris à Severus. Sirius avait préféré taire l'incident pour ne pas impliquer Severus avec le risque qu'il encourait. C'était loyal de sa part même si un adolescent et un chat avaient la larme facile à cet instant.

— Je vais voir Dumbledore, déclara Salem.

Sans perdre une seconde, le chat noir fit un bond des plus élégants du lit vers le sol.

— Attends. Pas de précipitations. Avertir Dumbledore ne nous mènera à rien pour le moment. Il est plus important de trouver Sirius.

Salem jeta un regard perplexe sur James.

— Il est probable que Sirius ne soit plus chez lui à l'heure qu'il est. J'avais envisagé de l'héberger après qu'il se soit confié à moi, avoua James pour éclairer sa lanterne. Grâce à ton passage secret, nous pouvons quitter l'école incognito. Reste à nous de rejoindre Londres sur nos balais.

— J'ai bien plus rapide, lui confia Salem. Fais-moi confiance, James. On se retrouve dans une heure devant le cachot n° 8.

— Tiens ! Dit James en donnant le parchemin enchanté à Salem après l'avoir réduit. Tu en auras besoin.

Salem le prit dans sa gueule et le chat disparut dans les escaliers.

— Je marche dans ta combine à une seule condition. C'est que j'en sois.

— Bien sûr que tu en es Lucius puisque nous ne pouvons transplaner que grâce à toi.

— Je ne te parle pas de cela, chaton.

Les yeux de Salem se firent aussi ronds que sa condition de chat le lui permettait. Ce n'était pas simple ce que Lucius lui demandait.

— C'est à prendre ou à laisser, Chaton. À toi de décider.

— C'est d'accord, grommela Salem bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée du comment il allait convaincre ses deux rouge et or pour que trio s'agrémentant d'un nouveau membre en prenant le nouveau nom d'un quatuor. Entre une petite sauterie et plus si affinité, l'écart était grand. Mais peu importait à Salem pour l'heure, il s'agissait de retrouver son Paddy.

À l'heure convenue, une silhouette hautaine auréolée de blond que James n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître déambulait porteuse de Salem dans les couloirs des cachots.

— Lucius Malefoy !

— James Potter !

— Jamesy, Luce ! Ça suffit. Vous n'allez pas commencer les hostilités.

Salem sauta des bras du blond peroxydé pour retrouver la terre ferme et reprendre apparence humaine. Ceci fait et pour donner le ton, Severus planta à chacun un savoureux baiser. Voir son chaton donner autant de tendresse à James Potter suffit à calmer sa majesté, voir à l'exciter. Et inversement de découvrir la tendresse qu'un étudiant de la trempe de Malefoy puisse éprouver une telle tendresse envers son petit ami l'enthousiasma au plus haut point. Si bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se fit prier.

— J'exige que vous vous embrassiez !

Lucius de par son rang y mit les formes. Il passa sa main derrière la nuque de Potter et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche du rouge et or qui lui imposa un impérieux baiser qui laissa pantelant notre préfet en chef. Salem ricana. Il pourrait esquiver en souplesse d'éventuelles représailles. Représailles qui ne vinrent pas Lucius Malefoy se faisant tout sucre et tout miel devant son rouge et or qui était tout désigné pour lui clouer le bec.

— Bien maintenant que les esprits sont calmés, dit Salem en roulant des yeux devant la bosse énorme qui déformait le pantalon impeccablement lissé du préfet. Nous pouvons partir.

Du cachot n° 8 se trouvait une porte dérobée, derrière laquelle ils accèderaient au passage conduisant dans des souterrains suintants d'humidité.

— Je vais finir par avoir des rhumatismes articulaires, grommela Salem en sautant gracieusement les flaques d'eau qui jonchaient le sol.

Le tunnel se terminait par une porte de fer que Salem déverrouilla d'un alohomora. Un escalier d'une cinquantaine de marches s'achevait par une trappe en bois au travers de laquelle on pouvait deviner le ciel étoilé. D'une barque tanguant, les adolescents mirent pied à terre. Lucius entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de James et Salem sauta dans ses bras. Ils réapparurent au douze du square Grimmaurd. Endroit d'où ils avaient une chance de suivre l'itinéraire de l'adolescent en fugue. Lucius marmonna une incantation qui fit grincer des dents à James. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard dédaigneux après avoir mis fin à son incantation.

— Tu veux retrouver au plus vite, Sirius black ! Je ne connais rien de plus efficace que la magie noire dans ce cas, déclara Lucius plus hautain que jamais pour retrouver l'ascendant sur ce jeune blanc-bec. Ascendant qu'il avait en partie perdu quand la langue dudit jeune blanc-bec avait malmené de façon délicieuse la sienne. Et il est une chose que Lucius Malfoy voulait voir malmener par cette langue. Cette chose se trouvait à déformer à nouveau son pantalon. Le préfet en chef soupira d'anticipation, voir d'excitation, à l'idée de cette merveilleuse levrette sorcière.

À suivre...


	7. Chapitre 6  Submersion

_**Me voilà rendue au dernier chapitre de cette mini fic. ^^ **_

_**Elle contiendra un épilogue déjà écrit dont vous aurez un aperçu en fin de chapitre et que vous pourrez lire très rapidement. Merci pour vos reviews. Vous trouverez des réponses à vos questions dans ce chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Eladora.**_

0°0o0°0

Avec seulement deux gallions en poche, mais tout l'amour de ses deux amants, l'adolescent sortit dans le Londres nocturne.

Lucius entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de James et Salem sauta dans ses bras. Ils réapparurent au douze du square Grimmaurd. Endroit d'où ils avaient une chance de suivre l'itinéraire de l'adolescent en fugue. Lucius marmonna une incantation qui fit grincer des dents à James. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard dédaigneux après avoir mis fin à son incantation.

— Tu veux retrouver au plus vite, Sirius black ! Je ne connais rien de plus efficace que la magie noire dans ce cas, déclara Lucius plus hautain que jamais pour retrouver l'ascendant sur ce jeune blanc-bec. Ascendant qu'il avait en partie perdu quand la langue dudit jeune blanc-bec avait malmené de façon délicieuse la sienne. Et il est une chose que Lucius Malfoy voulait voir malmener par cette langue. Cette chose se trouvait à déformer à nouveau son pantalon. Le préfet en chef soupira d'anticipation, voir d'excitation, à l'idée de cette merveilleuse levrette sorcière.

**Chapitre 6 - Submersion.**

Une image semblable à un hologramme donna une indication précise de l'endroit où était Sirius. King' s Cross St Pancras. Discrètement, les trois adolescents transplanèrent à la station de métro. Malgré l'heure tardive, l'endroit était relativement bondé. Severus se fondit sous les traits de Salem pour se faufiler entre les jambes des usagers. Il eut tôt-fait de confondre celles de Sirius. D'un bond comme seuls les félins savent le faire, Salem investit l'épaule de l'adolescent.

— Salem ! S'estomaqua Sirius en jetant un regard alentour.

— Lui-même, ronronna ledit Salem avec une certaine nonchalance dans la voix.

Que c'était bon de retrouver un brin de quiétude, songea l'ancien rouge et or.

— Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver ?

Les moustaches du félin noir frémirent, il planta ses griffes de stupéfaction dans l'épaule de son compagnon.

— Mangemort à quinze heures !

Le regard de Sirius pivota dans la direction indiquée. À mi-chemin se trouvait James. Les yeux noisette se rivèrent une fraction de seconde aux gris avant de disparaître entrainé par un blond platine.

— Le traître ! S'emporta Sirius. Malefoy nous a vendus. Aieuuuhh!

Salem plantait généreusement ses canines dans l'épaule tendre. L'effet ne s'était pas fait sentir. Profitant d'une bousculade impromptue, Sirius suivit Salem au travers de la foule.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de planter ses dents, grogna Sirius pour lui-même.

— Arrête de pleurnicher, Paddy ! Et remercie-moi plutôt, minauda Salem sarcastique à souhait. Je viens tout de même de sauver tes fesses. D'après toi, il en avait après qui ? Une minute de plus, et ils te cueillaient. Il aurait été plus difficile de te sortir de ce guêpier.

— Que faisait James avec Malefoy ! S'il touche à un seul de ses cheveux, je te préviens, Severus, j'en fais de la pâté pour chat. Tu crois qu'on les a semés !

— Tais-toi et cours ! J'aurais tout le temps de t'éclairer quand on sera à l'abri.

Un couple très improbable disparut dans la nuit. Suffisamment, éloignés du quartier nord de Londres, les deux amis trouvèrent refuge dans un hangar désaffecté pour passer la nuit. Sirius retrouva sa forme humaine tandis que Salem conserva son aspect félidé pour se frotter sans vergogne à l'adolescent.

— Pensais-tu que James et moi allions t'abandonner ? Je comprends ton attitude des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Tu n'aurais jamais dû prendre en considération mes doléances, Sirius.

— Et balancer ces deux crétins pour que Malefoy se venge et t'étripe.

— M'étriper ! Je ne crois pas. Mon cul l'intéresse trop.

— Tu laisses ce blondin t'enfiler ! Siffla Sirius passablement écoeuré.

Profondément indigné, Salem planta à nouveau ses canines, mais dans l'avant-bras de l'adolescent cette fois.

— Aieuuuuuuuuhhh! Je croyais que tu étais puceau, grogna Sirius en frottant vigoureusement l'endroit où deux gouttes de sang perlaient.

— Oui, j'étais puceau dans la mesure où faire l'amour avec toi a été la première fois où je le découvrais véritablement. Et curieusement ton doigt qui s'insinuait entre mes fesses était également une première parce que je ne considère pas le sexe avec Lucius comme tel. J'appartiens pour lui à la gent des vides couilles, alors je n'appelle pas ça faire l'amour, cracha Salem vexé tout occupé à lécher consciencieusement sa patte droite. D'ailleurs à ce propos il fait partie du contrat.

— Quel contrat ? Répondit brièvement Sirius en ne comprenant pas comment l'adolescent peut tolérer ce que lui imposait le préfet en chef. C'est qu'il devait certainement y trouver son compte. Quoi d'autre sinon ?

— Celui visant à te retrouver bien évidemment, surenchérit le félin en roulant ses billes d'ébène pour s'extasier de la lenteur d'esprit de son petit ami.

— Et alors ?

— Et alors ! Se moqua Salem en masquant une toux de brève hilarité dans ses coussins propres. Nous sommes quatre dorénavant.

— Et tu crois que je vais laisser ce serpent visqueux me toucher. Tu dis n'importe quoi, mon pauvre Salem ! Crache ta boule de poils, stupide félidé !

Sans paraître pour le moins offusqué, Salem toussota à nouveau de rire bien évidemment. Ce qu'il allait faire ne manquait pas de piquant. Rivant son regard d'ébène aux yeux de l'adolescent le félidé ouvrit son esprit en portant à la connaissance de son petit ami la galoche du siècle entre Lucius et James.

— Le traitre ! Grogna Sirius. Vous n'avez pas tardé à me remplacer, ajouta l'adolescent furieux en s'éloignant du chat.

Son dos heurta un pilier en fer et Sirius jura tout bas. D'un bond souple et parfaitement maitrisé, Salem retrouva sa forme humaine.

— Ma sainte mère avait d'ambitieux projets me concernant. J'aurais dû me douter que le fouet était une bien maigre rétribution à verser ! Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Bouleversé par cette constatation, l'adolescent s'éloigna un peu plus. Des larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues. Severus s'approcha de lui. Ses bras l'entourèrent doucement. Sirius déversa ses larmes dans cette étreinte tout en puisant du réconfort. Severus se cala sur le sol. Dos au mur, il attira Sirius à lui pour se libérer une main avec laquelle il caressa tendrement le visage de son amant en déposant de doux baisers sur les cheveux bouclés. Ils s'assoupirent ainsi tendrement enlacés. Le froid ambiant ne leur laissa que peu de répit.

0°0o0°0

James et Lucius avaient à présent rejoint les cachots.

— Nous reprendrons les recherches dès qu'il fera jour.

— Tout est de la faute de Dumbledore. Sirius ne nous a rien dit, mais après l'incident, il m'a bien semblé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de pas normal. Et Sirius avait l'air si détaché que je n'y ai plus accordé d'importance. Son renvoi est injuste Lucius !

— Je suis d'accord avec toi, affirma ce dernier en caressant d'un doigt la joue fraiche de l'adolescent.

Cette marque de tendresse avait de quoi déstabiliser notre Gryffondor qui adressa en retour un sourire désarmant au chevaleresque préfet qui avança aussitôt ses lèvres avec convoitise.

— Severus et toi, vous… Une rougeur diffuse donna une touche colorée aux yeux cerclés de métal.

— Tu veux savoir si Severus est mon amant, ricana Lucius en invitant l'adolescent à un baiser que James initia à pleine bouche faisant du beau et fier Lucius Malfoy un pantin entre ses mains.

James effleura l'entrejambe gonflé et le vert et argent lâcha un gémissement strident. Gémissement que James étouffa bien vite dans un autre baiser. Sa langue venant fouiller sans vergogne la cavité buccale de son comparse pour débusquer sa jumelle et l'enlacer langoureusement tandis que sa main caressait au travers de son pantalon le membre gonflé et viril. Après plusieurs va-et-vient, Lucius libéra un trépidant orgasme dans son pantalon. James accorda au préfet en chef un bref regard d'excuses qui leur valut à tous d'eux une brusque hilarité. James apprit que Lucius n'était guère mieux loti que Sirius côté parental. Son avenir était également tracé et sûrement pas du meilleur côté. Lucius apprit à se dévergonder cette nuit-là sous la férule de James.

Jugeant qu'il était suffisamment tôt pour sortir du château sans que leur absence soit remarquée, James et Lucius refirent le même trajet que la veille. Ils coururent toute la traversée du tunnel et débouchèrent haletants à la lumière du jour. Lucius ne prit pas la peine d'attendre davantage pour lancer l'incantation. Mais étant donné l'éloignement, ils durent transplaner d'abord pour se rapprocher de Londres et que le sort de magie noire soit efficace. Cependant dans leur empressement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne songea au risque encouru en usant d'un tel sort sur les terres mêmes du collège.

Lucius lâcha le bras de James dès lors que d'étroites ruelles de Londres apparurent. Severus et Sirius virent avec un grand soulagement James et Lucius arriver. Soulagement que ressentit le directeur de Poudlard après cette échappée belle des quatre adolescents de retour dans le bureau directorial.

— Vous devez avoir conscience, jeunes gens, que le manquement à toutes règles de base conduit à de simples sanctions, observa Minerva. Or rien que la nuit précédente, vous avez enfreint bien plus que ses règles de bases. Et je n'ai pas abordé l'usage de magie noire qui a été fait sur le sol de cette école. Je laisse à mon collègue Horace le soin de régler ce problème d'une gravité extrême. Je ne suis pas étonnée de la part de certains… son regard aiguisé se tourna, en même temps que sa voix marquait une pause, vers James Potter puis Sirius Black… Et devrais-je me réjouir ou craindre que vous vous soyez, messieurs Black et Potter, acoquinés à vos pires ennemis ? J'enlève à chacun de vous quatre-vingts points. Maintenant, nous vous écoutons !

Sirius était enclin à contester ces points. Après tout, il avait été renvoyé et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la maison de Gryffondor aurait à supporter ça. Mais Severus ouvrit la bouche avant lui, lui épargnant certainement d'autres ennuis.

— Professeur Dumbledore, commença le jeune Snape. Je comprends bien que nous nous sommes tous mis dans une situation inextricable, mais vous devez savoir que Sirius… les iris bleutés du directeur de l'école auraient pu clignoter de façon grotesque sous l'effet de la surprise… n'a jamais fait preuve d'agressivité gratuite envers les deux élèves de ma maison. Il l'a fait pour me venir en aide. Il n'a rien dit par pur égoïsme de ma part. Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il était hors de question, que qui que ce soit soit au courant dans cette école de ma déconvenue…

— Déconvenue est un peu faible pour désigner le simple fait que sans mon intervention Severus se faisait violer par deux membres de sa maison, fit savoir de manière un trop abrupte et tardive Sirius Black au directeur de l'école. Et que soit donné le temps des explications autant plonger rapidement au cœur du problème. Il était déjà l'objet d'attouchements avant que je n'arrive.

Severus rougit violemment à ce rappel des faits et frissonna en outre de tous ses membres. Sirius saisit la main de son camarade en exerçant une douce pression pour s'excuser de cette précision. Ce geste avait de quoi susciter la surprise du côté professoral. Horace Slughorn loin d'être un vindicatif directeur de maison adressa un signe de tête compréhensif à l'élève dont il était question.

— Vos accusations sont graves, monsieur Black. Confirmez-vous ces faits, monsieur Snape, s'enquit Albus Dumbledore sans lâcher de son regard les deux adolescents figés comme s'ils avaient replongé tous deux au cœur des faits précités.

Malgré cela, Severus acquiesça muettement d'un bref, mais significatif hochement de tête. La pression que Sirius exerçait sur ses doigts se fit plus présente.

— Quant au reste, ajouta à son tour James qui aurait dû se faire discret restant dans le collimateur du directeur. Sachez tout de même que des Mangemorts étaient aux trousses de Sirius et sans l'intervention de Monsieur Lucius Malefoy, ici présent, vous auriez eu à répondre de la disparition de quatre adolescents. Les Mangemorts ne se seraient certainement pas contentés d'une prise quand quatre leur tendaient les bras, lança sciemment et très ironiquement James à l'attention de son directeur.

— Potter ! intervint Minerva profondément choquée par l'attitude ouvertement insolente de son élève. Vos explications suffisaient amplement.

— Merci de votre intervention Minerva. Monsieur Potter sera ravi de savoir qu'il sera l'objet d'une sanction toute particulière de ma part. Quant aux autres, je l'ai enjoint fortement à rejoindre leurs cours en considérant que ces incidents resteront bien évidemment isolés, fit savoir Albus son visage s'attardant un peu plus sur le préfet en chef que l'on avait guère entendu. Je souhaiterais toutefois que messieurs Snape et Black se rendent tout d'abord à l'infirmerie. Soyez certain que je me soucie de mes élèves, Monsieur Potter, ajouta Dumbledore rien que pour lui.

— Monsieur le directeur, est-il possible que cette discussion ne sorte pas du bureau ? Intervint Severus alors qu'Horace s'entretenait avec le préfet en chef de sa maison.

Albus s'avança vers l'adolescent. Il posa sur son épaule une main réconfortante puis marqua son accord d'un mouvement de tête.

— Messieurs Potter et Black, je désire m'entretenir avec vous ! Monsieur Malfefoy, veuillez accompagner votre camarade. Il sera rejoint rapidement par son condisciple.

Sirius lâcha à contrecœur la main de Severus que Lucius entraina au-dehors. Mme Pomfresh dut attendre l'arrivée de Sirius pour que Severus se laisse ausculter. Et encore, l'adolescent rechigna à exposer à l'infirmière certaines parties de son corps. Sirius subit à peu de choses près le même traitement. Excepté qu'il dut consentir à ôter son tee-shirt après que Poppy lui ait ordonné. Severus observa effaré le dos abîmé de son ami. Il n'osa imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu de Sirius s'il avait été pris. Une bouffée angoissante enserrant son cœur, l'adolescent avide de son comparse se leva d'un bon et malgré les récriminations de l'infirmière, Severus imprima ses lèvres sur celle de l'adolescent.

— Un peu de tenue, Monsieur Snape !

Severus embrassa avec plus de fougue les lèvres humides de son baiser. Poppy termina rapidement d'enduire les dos d'onguent. Elle laissa deux fioles de potions de réchauffement et partit se barricader dans son bureau en grommelant.

Sirius en profita pour agripper le fessier de Severus qui mettait une passion dévorante à pourlécher ses lèvres.

— Tu m'as manqué, haleta le jeune vert et argent après cette longue privation d'air.

— Je t'aime Severus.

— Moi aussi. Je m'excuse d'imposer Lucius, mais c'est quand même grâce à lui que je peux te serrer dans mes bras.

— Pas grave, l'interrompit Sirius en prenant les lèvres meurtries. Inutile de te demander après ton discours s'il baise bien. Nous allons devoir parfaire son éducation.

Severus ricana. Il ne savait pas comment avait été la nuit des deux adolescents, mais au souvenir du fougueux baiser de James et de la réaction quasiment instantané de la virilité du vert et argent, il y avait de fortes probabilités pour qu'ils se soient goutés.

— Partage ! Lui fit savoir Sirius en chatouillant l'adolescent qui gigota admirablement sous les papouilles.

— Arrête, Sirius ! Peina à articuler Severus sous l'emprise des chatouilles.

La venue de Poppy suffit à remettre un peu d'ordre dans la salle. Sirius lâcha Severus qui retrouva instantanément son lit en essuyant le regard noir de la soignante.

James frappa à la porte de la salle n° 2 où il avait un cours de sortilège avec le professeur Flitwick. Les yeux de l'adolescent étaient rougis. Dumbledore avait dû mettre la dose pour parvenir à un tel résultat. Il entra en s'excusant pour son retard, chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement. Filius ne fut pas le seul à paraître surpris. Remus et Lily le dévisagèrent bizarrement. James alla s'asseoir et écouta jusqu'à la fin du cours où il suivit scrupuleusement toutes les indications de son professeur. Sirius retrouva James pour le déjeuner dans la grande salle. Il avait hâte de savoir de quoi James avait écopé, car si Dumbledore avait passé l'éponge, n'ayant pas été des plus fins, il avait en revanche enlevé des points à Sirius pour avoir attaqué Owen, lui faisant ainsi savoir que ça n'était pas à lui de rendre justice. Sirius s'assit en face de James.

— Raconte !

— Dumbledore m'a suspendu. Plus de Quidditch du moins pour cette année, avoua James Potter.

Pour l'adolescent, il n'y avait pas de pires sanctions. Le priver de jouer était la plus douloureuse des privations. James avait eu beau se répandre en excuses, Dumbledore était resté inflexible et James aurait pu parier sans se tromper qu'il jubilait de cette humiliation.

— Merde, alors ! C'est pas juste…

— Laisse tomber Sirius ! Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans. Si je n'avais pas ouvert ma grande gueule, je pourrais encore monter sur mon balai. Je n'ai à m'en prendre qu'à moi.

Sirius dévisagea James comme s'il découvrait l'adolescent. Cette attitude de la part de l'arrogant James Potter n'était vraiment pas habituelle. Lily Evans qui était assise à côté de Remus remisa cette information dans un coin de son cerveau. Potter n'était peut-être pas si arrogant qu'elle semblait le penser.

Sitôt le repas terminé, James et Sirius se dirigèrent vers les cachots où les attendait un double cours de potions avec les Serpentard, cours qui les amena ensuite vers leur dernier de la journée à savoir, étude des moldus. Après quoi tous se rendirent dans la grande salle pour les devoirs. James aurait dû être à son entrainement. Il rechigna donc à s'y mettre et de voir Ritchie Coote, un élève de dernière année et accessoirement membre remplaçant de son équipe, quitter la grande salle sur ordre d'Albus Dumbledore avait de quoi torturer l'adolescent. Dumbledore, en agissant devant tout le monde, ne manquait pas d'infliger une leçon supplémentaire à James. Il baissa la tête et se mit à la rédaction d'un devoir tandis que Severus recevait un message de Sirius indiquant que rendez-vous à la salle sur demande il y aurait bien. Sirius donna un coup de coude dans les cotes de James pour lui faire savoir. Mais visiblement, l'adolescent était ailleurs.

Sirius trépignait sur place depuis un bon moment quand ils rejoignirent enfin la célèbre tenture. Ils furent rattrapés par Severus et Lucius au coin du couloir. Une somptueuse pièce accueillit les quatre adolescents, mais l'ambiance n'y était pas vraiment. Severus crut que c'était dû à la présence de Lucius, mais Sirius lui fit savoir que non en révélant la suspension de James. Lucius, en tant que joueur de Quidditch, compatissait amplement. Il enlaça James pour lui faire oublier. Ce dernier se blottit dans l'étreinte sous l'oeil médusé de Sirius. James retrouva bonne figure dès lors que le vert et argent fourra sa langue dans sa bouche. Du coup, Sirius fit de même avec Severus. James reprit le dessus en agrippant prestement les fesses du vert et argent pour approfondir son baiser. Il sentit Lucius se faire tout miel entre ses bras. James délaissa les lèvres fortement rougies d'un vrai baiser pour suçoter avidement la peau tendre du cou pâle. Lucius ronronna comme aurait pu le faire Salem. James l'entraina par la main vers Sirius et Severus collés buccalement. Il se plaça derrière Severus et Lucius fit de même avec Sirius qui se raidit notoirement en sentant une forte érection presser son fessier. Sirius n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec le blond. Mais le désir aidant, Sirius se laissa embrasser goulument par un Lucius Malefoy affamé. Sa cavité buccale fut rapidement dévastée par la langue du vert et argent. Aucune délicatesse, songea l'adolescent avant d'imposer sa langue plus langoureusement autour de celle du vert et argent dont il obtint en retour un sonore gémissement.

— Savez-vous quelles quantités de germes nous échangeons ? Intervint Sirius en regardant Severus et James se bécoter très sensuellement.

— Tais-toi et savoure ! Lui répondirent ces derniers dans un bruit de succions ininterrompues tandis que Lucius se raidissait malgré lui.

— Qui veut faire la tranche de jambon, claironna James, sachant que nous avons une tranche de pain supplémentaire, ajouta l'adolescent goguenard.

Trois voix luxurieuses se mêlèrent. Mais celle de Lucius emporta les suffrages, car selon Sirius le vert et argent était loin d'être au point. Et encore selon lui, il n'y avait de meilleur apprentissage. Ce fut donc non pas deux, mais trois adolescents nus qui se disputèrent chacun un bout de caleçon du quatrième à quatre pattes sur un tapis moelleux. Sirius ricana en découvrant des nounours imprimés sur le short du préfet en chef. La virilité de ce dernier battait pavillon grand vent quand elle fut dévoilée. James se mit sur le dos pour engloutir cette ravissante petite chose. Severus s'octroya celle de devant. Le petit peuple allait se faire grand plaisir en se faisant tailler une pipe par sa seigneurie, tandis que Sirius ramonerait son fondement. Il n'était pas trop tard pour parfaire son éducation. Lucius prit en bouche la virilité de Severus, James s'affaira sur celle de Lucius. Sirius câlina les deux globes blancs et appétissants avant de les séparer pour les gouter à cœur. Lucius sursauta de surprise en écarquillant les yeux. Puis semblant apprécier la caresse se cambra davantage. Severus émit un petit ricanement de gorge en voyant Lucius Malefoy se vautrer sans aucune retenue dans la luxure. Sirius le prépara avec une intolérable lenteur. Lucius ne pouvait exprimer son désaccord, sa bouche étant occupée par ailleurs. De par son excitation, le membre de Lucius se fit de plus en plus dur dans la bouche de James qui engloutissait par à-coup la virilité du blond. Et dès que Sirius plongea dans l'antre vierge, James avala avec hardiesse la gelée de haut parage qui franchissait ses lèvres.

— Tu aurais pu attendre ! pesta Sirius en accentuant de façon notable la profondeur de son pilonnage dès lors qu'il avait senti le blond faillir en enserrant sa virilité.

Severus entortilla la chevelure de Lucius et à son tour rendit les armes. Il sentit avec bonheur Lucius avaler sa semence au fur et à mesure. Laminé, Lucius s'effondra sur James.

— À mon tour ! Déclara Severus en posant ses fesses nues sur un coussin divinement moelleux.

- C'est trop souvent le tien, lui opposa James en tentant de s'extirper de dessous Lucius.

— Pas de précipitations mes cocos ! Lucius n'est pas absolument pas prêt, ajouta l'adolescent en taquinant le bouchon qui retrouva instantanément sa ligne de flottaison.

Un Lucius plus affriolant que jamais se livra à une deuxième séance de dissipation. Il en frissonnait d'anticipation le résultat étant plus élevé que sa vision. Mais, il libéra cette fois son impériale gelée beaucoup plus tardivement et dans la bouche de Severus cette fois alors que Sirius lui assénait un dernier coup de reins.

— Tu apprends vite, constata le rouge et or en s'alanguissant sur le dos du vert et argent.

— J'ai un bon maître qu'il me tarde de combler à mon tour, argua l'adolescent chafouin.

**0°0o0°0**

**ÉPILOGUE**

Vingt ans plus tard alors qu'un certain petit brun à lunettes, un certain mois de décembre 1993, se trouvait privé d'une certaine sortie...

À suivre ...


	8. Épilogue

**Comme promis voilà l'épilogue qui se situe à la fin du prisonnier d'Azkaban. J'ai relu pour l'occasion certains passages du livre et je dois dire que deux choses m'ont interpellées. La première c'est au sujet de la carte. Harry reçoit la carte. Moi on m'offre un truc pareil, je l'épluche en long en large et en travers et ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'Harry n'est pas découvert Pettigrow avant sur la carte. Le film en parle, pas le livre. Et la deuxième chose, c'est à la fin quand Remus pense que Sirius était l'espion. Ils ont partagés une amitié de 7 années. J'aurais été à la place de Remus je n'aurais pas lâché l'affaire aussi facilement. Surtout que ses potes se sont quand même assez démené pour lui. Donc voilà. Bon ce n'est que mon point de vue. ^^ **

**Merci pour vos reviews et à bientôt sur une prochaine fic. J'ai commencé une fic sur Severus et Harry. J'en parle sur mon profile. Mais ça sera pour un peu plus tard.**

**Fic en projet :**

**- Toi(t).**

**Severus Snape, ancien professeur de potions, vit seul depuis dix ans, depuis la fin de la guerre plus précisément, avec pour seule compagne une vieille pensine héritée par testament d'Albus Dumbledore. Entre passé(s) et présent, l'homme va tenter en renouant avec son passé d'étudiant tout d'abord, de mangemort ensuite, puis de professeur de comprendre**** au moyen de l'écriture**** comment il en est arrivé là...**

**Romance/hurt comfort. Rating M Slash Harry/Severus.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Eladora.**

0°0o0°0

Vingt ans plus tard, alors qu'un certain petit brun à lunettes, un certain mois de décembre 1993, se trouvait privé d'une certaine sortie organisée à Pré-au-lard, les jumeaux lui firent un cadeau particulier.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'un si vieux parchemin vierge de surcroit pouvait avoir de si fabuleux, Fred et George l'activèrent sous son nez.

— Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, déclama George en effleurant le parchemin de sa baguette.

Des traits d'encre s'animèrent et prirent forme sur le parchemin :,

**« Messieurs Salem, Patmol et Cornedrue.**

**spécialistes en assistance**

**aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups**

**sont fiers de vous présenter**

**LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR »**

— Et ce n'est pas le meilleur, lui dit Fred en dépliant le parchemin faisant apparaître une foultitude de petit détail sur un plan détaillé du château et du parc environnant.

Ébahi, Harry ne put que constater le puits d'entourloupes que recélait une telle merveille.

— Fais en bon usage Harry ! Certains passages ont été condamnés, mais tu apprendras en l'utilisant que cette carte peut également te sortir d'un mauvais pas. Cette carte à aider toute une génération à violer les règlements. N'oublie pas de prononcer « méfait accompli » pour que le parchemin redevienne vierge.

Oh oui ! Il allait en faire un bon usage.

Flash-back

— J'ai dit non, Harry !

— C'est à cause de ce Sirius Black ! Se désespéra l'adolescent. Toi aussi tu penses qu'il s'est évadé pour venir me tuer.

Devant l'air éberlué de son parrain, Harry crut bon d'ajouter.

— Tout le monde ne parle que de ça à Poudlard. Ça ne me fait pas peur. Et tu ne m'empêcheras pas de sortir du château, fit savoir Harry avant de sortir des cachots.

Harry était tout ce qui lui restait de James. Alors, Severus ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que ça continue.

Fin du flash-back.

Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas et qu'il apprit en se rendant très illicitement à Pré-au-lard, c'est que ce Sirius Black était au même titre que Severus un ami de ses parents. Et il était celui qui avait trahi le fidelitas qui protégeait sa famille. Il comprenait pourquoi, Severus ne lui avait jamais parlé de cet homme dont la haine en cet instant prenait toute sa dimension. La mort de ses parents, il la devait à cet homme qui avait trahi leur confiance.

Le spectre de Sirius Black plana au-dessus du château, mais n'empêcha pas l'adolescent de réitérer ses exploits jusqu'à ce que la grosse dame soit attaquée. Ce soir là, tous les élèves dormirent dans la grande salle et Severus ne le lâcha pas d'un pouce. Black avait réussi à pénétrer dans le château. Harry voulut en avoir la confirmation en étudiant la carte, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire devant tout le monde. Il attendit le lendemain. Il n'était fait nulle part mention du nom de Sirius Black. Harry en fut soulagé. Il l'étudia souvent les jours durant comme le soir où il arriva que le nom de Peter Pettigrow y apparaisse. Harry se figea. Comment quelqu'un qui avait été tué douze ans plus tôt se trouvait-il au château ? Harry avait entendu dire de la bouche de Cornélius Fudge que Pettigrow avait été réduit en miettes. L'adolescent devait en avoir le cœur net. Il sortit du dortoir muni de sa cape, de sa carte et de sa baguette. Le cœur battant, il se rapprochait bien trop vite de l'étiquette indiquant le nom de Pettigrow. Sa baguette éclairée pivota dans les sens balayant le moindre recoin. Mais tout ce qui en résulta fut un certain mécontentement de la part des tableaux. Et quand il consulta à nouveau la carte si le nom avait disparu, un autre venait à sa rencontre. Salem ! Posté dans un recoin, sa baguette plaquée contre lui, Harry attendit que le nom s'éloigne suffisamment pour qu'il puisse à nouveau consulter sa carte en toute tranquillité. Les étages défilèrent à une vitesse incroyable jusque vers les cahots où l'allure se ralentit. Le nom s'effaça de la carte, remplacé par un autre inattendu. Snape ! Perplexe, Harry n'en souffla mot à personne. Quelques jours plus tard, à celui de Pettigrow se superposa celui de Sirius Black, et le plus étonnant était que celui de son ami Ron était associé aux deux autres. Ce qui avait de quoi tracasser Harry parce qu'il savait que Ron était à la recherche de Croûtard. Le rat était sorti du château. Les trois points étaient visibles à proximité du saule cogneur. L'adolescent dégringola quatre à quatre les escaliers de son dortoir en appelant Hermione à la rescousse.

— Pattenrond a encore fait des siennes en poursuivant Croûtard. Mais ça n'est pas le plus grave, dit-il en désignant les étiquettes près du Saule cogneur. Regarde bien ce Peter Pettigrow, ça n'est pas la première fois qu'il apparaît sur la carte et c'est incohérent…

— Dans la mesure où cet homme est mort depuis douze ans.

Hermione et Harry se lancèrent à la poursuite de leur ami en chutant chacun leur tour entre les racines évitant les branches mouvantes du gros arbre. Les deux amis remontèrent un boyau qui débouchait sur une trappe. Au-dessus de la trappe, il y avait la voix d'un homme. Sirius Black un brin démentiel tenait au bout de sa baguette Ron.

— C'est moi que vous êtes venus chercher Black ! Alors, laissez mon ami tranquille ! Déclara Harry en se livrant à celui qui suscitait la peur de la communauté sorcière.

— C'est Croûtard que je veux ! Je ne suis pas un assassin, Harry.

— Peut-être que vous n'avez pas tué Peter Pettigrow. Mais rappelez-vous tous les moldus que vous avez tués ! Ces gens n'avaient rien demandé, comme mes parents, ajouta l'adolescent glacial.

— Il est vivant. Pettigrow est vivant, glapit l'homme en partant d'un rire dément.

— Son nom était sur la carte du Maraudeur comme celui de Ron et le vôtre. Mais pourtant, il n'y a que Ron, Croûtard et vous.

— Je suis un des auteurs de cette carte Harry !

— Ne te laisse pas embobiner, lui suggéra brièvement la jeune sorcière.

Les deux adolescents pointaient toujours leur baguette sur Sirius Black. Ron, glacé de peur, serrait frénétiquement son rat contre lui.

— Comment Severus a-t-il pu croire que j'avais rejoint les rangs de Voldemort ? Je ne suis même pas celui que Dumbledore soupçonnait de le renseigner.

— Qu'êtes-vous venu chercher ?

— La vérité, Harry ! Jamais je n'ai trahi tes parents !

Pourtant, vous l'avez fait disait les émeraudes implacablement accusatrices.

— C'est en voyant la photo de Ron et de sa famille, l'été dernier que j'ai commencé à avoir un doute. Il y avait un rat sur son épaule et mon regard ne cessait de converger vers ce rat. La seule façon de comprendre était de le retrouver.

— Laissez Croûtard tranquille ! Brailla Ron éberlué que l'on s'en prenne à son rat. Vous ne vous êtes pas évadé simplement pour venir chercher mon rat. Croûtard s'est battu avec un autre rat. Ça fait une éternité qu'il est dans ma famille…

— Douze ans, le coupa Sirius que toute le monde songeait définitivement perdu alors qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi lucide. Ce n'est pas un rat, Harry. Peter était un animagus.

Un éclair bleuté jaillit de la baguette de Sirius pour frapper le rat avant que les adolescents ne réagissent. Croûtard s'éleva dans les airs sous les hurlements de Ron, y flotta avant de descendre sous les traits d'un homme petit et replet bien connu de Sirius dont les traits émaciés trahissant son angoisse tendaient à se dissiper.

— Pourquoi ? Hurla Sirius Black plus menaçant alors qu'il tenait le coupable.

Les regards d'Harry, de Ron et d'Hermione allaient de l'un à l'autre en cherchant un sens à tout ce charabia.

Sirius avait expié les crimes d'un autre. Un autre qui avait clamé haut et fort sa culpabilité avant de prendre la fuite. Ce qui le désignait tout naturellement comme étant le traître.

— Si c'est bien lui le coupable. Comment se fait-il qu'il ne s'en soit jamais pris à Harry avant ? Questionna Hermione.

— Tu as toujours été un faible Peter et tu n'allais certainement pas prendre l'initiative de tuer un enfant pour le compte d'un sorcier moribond depuis douze ans, affirma Sirius dévoilant le véritable fond de celui avec lequel ils avaient partagé une amitié avant de sortir avec James puis Severus. Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira. La voilà la raison pour laquelle Peter avait fait de lui un potentiel meurtrier. Peter avait été mis à l'écart… où s'était-il écarté de lui-même ?

— Tu étais notre ami, Peter. Tu aurais dû mourir plutôt que de les trahir.

— Mes amis ! Grimaça le petit homme comme s'il voulait cracher quelque chose de passablement dégoutant. C'était avant que James, Severus et toi… Petitgrow se tut subitement. Ses petits doigts boudinés étaient agités de soubresauts. Je t'ai fait un inestimable cadeau à la hauteur de celui que tu m'as fait, crachouilla-t-il avec une hargne que Sirius ne lui connaissait pas. Pauvre Sirius ! Si désespéré par la mort de ses amis !

La baguette de Sirius était sur le point de s'animer, mais une autre sortant de l'ombre la devança.

Un bloc compact cogna dans un bruit sourd sur le plancher soulevant de grosses volutes de poussière…

— Tu me pardonnes de t'avoir cru coupable et espion de Voldemort.

— Bien évidemment que je te pardonne, répondit Sirius sous les regards ébahis de trois adolescents regardant deux adultes se tomber dans les bras.

— Tu ressembles tellement à ton père, dit Sirius en contemplant le fils de James étant à présent dans les cachots.

— Qu'a voulu dire Pettigrow quand il a parlé de mon père, de Severus et de toi, Patmol ?

Ce qui amusa Sirius crispa son parrain. Severus avait du oublier combien cette partie de leur adolescence avait pu être… étonnante voir enrichissante.

— Pas ce soir, Harry.

— La carte du maraudeur est en sa possession ! Tu ne trouves pas ça amusant, Severus.

— Follement, répondit ce dernier très pincé. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu ailles te coucher, dit-il en poussant son filleul en dehors de la pièce. J'ai du travail ! Décréta-t-il en laissant Sirius se diriger vers la salle de bains pour aller se plonger dans des tâches scolaires voulant oublier l'espace d'un instant que le sentiment d'avoir abandonné Sirius lui broyait le cœur. Tout le monde y avait cru à cette incroyable mise en scène, lui comme les autres. Et c'est bien cela qui le mettait dans une rage folle. Comment au plus fort de la tempête, ils en étaient venus à se soupçonner au lieu de se soutenir ? Severus avait besoin d'un bon remontant avant de bosser. Ce qui le soulageait, c'est que Sirius ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Il l'avait examiné sous toutes les coutures et en dehors de carences alimentaires, Sirius n'était que fatigué. Les choses ne s'étaient pas trop mal passées pour lui, car la plupart des détenus d'Azkaban devenaient rapidement des coquilles vides. Severus n'aurait jamais supporté avoir participé d'une quelconque façon à cet enfer. Sirius avait été son premier. Ça ne s'oublie pas ! Songea-t-il en saisissant un tas de parchemins sur le coin de son bureau.

Sirius se frotta vigoureusement de la tête aux pieds appréciant le luxe et le confort qui l'avaient déserté. Il émergea de la douche quand son sexe le rappela à l'ordre.

— Tu t'en veux.

— Non, lui répondit Severus en fixant son attention sur un parchemin à peu près vierge d'encre honnie.

— évidemment que tu t'en veux. Je ressentirais la même chose à ta place, admit Sirius en venant se placer derrière son amant. Il y a eu beaucoup de trop de morts, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que James doit t'être grandement reconnaissant que son fils soit en vie. Lucius ?

— Mort, soupira Severus. Je l'y ai conduit moi-même le jour où cet infâme rat…

Sirius enlaça Severus nichant sa tête dans le cou de ce dernier.

— Nous ne sommes pas responsables de la folie de Peter, Severus, murmura Sirius à l'oreille du maître des potions pour effacer la tristesse qui le ravageait.

Severus se leva maintenant l'étreinte de son amant. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine avides de ce corps privé de tant de temps. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement. Severus repoussa sa chaise au même titre que fut repoussé ce qui encombrait son bureau. Plaqué contre ce dernier, Sirius haleta rapidement sous les baisers rudes et impétueux. La rudesse de ces derniers attisait son désir, sa fougue, son exaltation. Leurs virilités s'électrisèrent l'une l'autre. Severus releva une des jambes de Sirius pour plonger au plus profond de son amant. Sans attendre l'ombre d'une seconde, son bassin se lança dans une valse frénétique. Leurs bouches se rejoignirent pour chercher plus de contact à cette fièvre qui les galvanisait.

— Plus fort, réclama Sirius désireux et fier d'être marqué à jamais.

Le souffle frénétique, Severus accéléra son rythme propageant à leurs peaux moites un bien-être incomparable.

— Je t'aime, haleta-t-il au comble de cette brutalité en faisant jouir Sirius de façon sporadique entre leurs deux corps.

Severus attendit d'avoir retrouvé et ses esprits et son souffle et toute sa vigueur pour livrer sa croupe à son amant. Apaisé par l'impétuosité du premier, Sirius prit son temps redécouvrant ce corps qu'il avait aimé voilà vingt ans. Il alluma un feu brulant en accordant des caresses à chaque zone sensible. Et des zones sensibles, il y en avait chez Severus. Chacune méritait toute son attention. Severus soupira de bonheur quand dans un geste tendre Sirius prit sa bouche en caressant avec volupté son intimité. Ses doigts dans une valse lente effleuraient ses tétons érigés de désir.

— Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi, lui dit Severus alors que le sexe de Sirius prenait lentement possession de son corps.

C'était la plus belle chose que Severus lui avait dite. « Moi non plus » avait-il répondu et allait répondre dans un baiser plus attentionné et passionné que jamais en les menant à la plus belle des choses à savoir le plaisir. Le plaisir d'aimer, d'être aimé allait suffire à leur bonheur. Tendrement enlacés, les deux amants se dirigèrent vers la chambre qu'ils allaient désormais partager.

**FIN**


End file.
